Alex: Redefined
by skycloud86
Summary: What if Alex had helped Nina escape on Day Three? One Shot story. Read author's notes inside for more details.
1. Capture

_**Author's Note - This story takes place after an alternate Day Three where Alex helps Nina escape CTU and doesn't involve any of the other Alex Myers stories. All characters except Alex Myers and Sean Clarke are property of Fox. The first two chapters are a prequel set in the two days before Day Six. The third chapter will be set on Day Six. Tony and Michelle are still alive, and Jack never went to China (as far as this story is concerned, Days Four, Five and Six never happened - Day Six is just being used in order to give the reader a general time line within the story). Kim is still with Chase, and the people working at CTU are those who were working there on Day Six, plus Tony and Michelle. Neither Audrey or her family appear in this story. Day Six occurs nine years after Day One, and five years after Day Three.**_

**12.15pm, Holding Room 1, CTU Los Angeles on Day Six**

"You know, it can be surprising how easily you can turn yourself, realign your whole being and become someone you may or may not want to be. I had hated my sister ever since Teri's murder, but on that night, I made a decision. A decision to redefine myself". Alex was being honest with Bill Buchanan. He had never met the guy before, but he felt that it was in his best interests not to piss him off. _Especially as he could let Jack come in here._

Alex told Bill how he had been captured, just a few days before, by CTU after they had managed to torture his location out of one of Nina's lackeys.

**7.00am, Oakland, California - 2 days before Day Six**

_Hurry up, Nina! _Alex was nervous. Earlier that week, one of her men had been captured by CTU in Los Angeles, and he knew it was only a matter of time before the guy would break. Alex was stood next to the warehouse they had been using as a base, waiting for Nina. They planned to cross into Canada, where Nina had a contact who could get them to almost anywhere in the world.

**7.05am, Oakland, California - 2 days before Day Six**

_So much for that plan, then!_ Gunshots rang out as Alex hid behind a crate. He was unarmed - _stupid, stupid, stupid! _- and knew that he either kept out of their sights or risk capture - _or death. _He hoped that Nina would be far away by now - _no point in us both getting caught _- and risked peering over the crate. He cursed under his breath as he realised just how many men CTU had sent. So he decided to move. He slowly crept around the warehouse, hoping to find some alleyway that he could flee down. As he turned the corner, a gun was cocked behind him. _Shit. _He turned around slowly, his hands in the air. "I'm unarmed!", he confirmed to his captor, a tall, black man who looked pissed.

**7.10am, CTU Los Angeles - 2 days before Day Six**

Curtis Manning, on speaker phone, explained to Tony, Bill, Chloe and Michelle that they had caught Alex Myers, but hadn't seen Nina anywhere. Tony sighed and looked at Michelle. They had been hoping to catch both Alex and Nina, and Nina was certainly the primary target. He hung the phone up and asked Michelle to tell Jack the good news. Jack wasn't at CTU anymore - he was now working for President Wayne Palmer. He had asked Michelle and Tony to keep him updated on the situation regarding Alex and Nina.

**9.30am, Jack Bauer's apartment, Washington DC - 2 days before Day Six**

Jack Bauer woke suddenly as his phone went off. He yawned, rubbed his eyes and picked it up. The sound of Michelle's voice rid him of any sleepiness."Jack, I have some good news. It's about Alex". Jack's heart skipped a beat. _Had they finally caught him?_ As Michelle explained the situation, Jack got dressed, but he wasn't going into work today. _No, I'm going back to LA today_.

**9.35am, CTU Los Angeles - 2 days before Day Six**

Michelle was nervous. Jack's voice had sounded dangerous, and she was worried about what he was planning to do. She decided to keep it to herself and watched as Alex Myers, shackled and guarded by two CTU agents, was brought into CTU.

Alex was nervous. He knew that everyone in the office was looking at him. He assumed that they knew exactly who he was was and what he had done. _You let Nina escape! You're a traitor! _He didn't regret what he had done that night, but still felt ashamed at being taken past all of the employees of CTU, some he had known, including Tony, Michelle, Chloe. _Milo? What was he doing back here?_ Alex decided not to look at anyone in particular - _I remember the stare Nina gave Kim when she was brought into CTU that night_ - and was relieved when they were out of the sight of the main office.

Milo's eyes widened with both shock and anger as he saw Alex Myers for the first time in nine years. He had been told all about what Alex had done since the day Nina had killed Jack's wife, and couldn't believe that Alex would actually help Nina escape. _I can only wonder what his motive was_.

**10.00am, Washington DC - 2 days before Day Six**

Jack was on his laptop, trying to get a ticket on the next flight from Dulles to LAX. He was glad that Palmer had allowed him to take a few days off. He found one for 11.00am and bought his ticket. He sat back and wondered what exactly he was planning to do. _I doubt CTU will just let me walk in_.

**10.10am**, **Holding Room 1, CTU Los Angeles - 2 days before Day Six**

Tony was sat on the other end of the table to Alex. He looked at his former friend. _What have you done, Alex? What have you done? _He sighed and decided to get on with the interrogation. Alex was attached to a polygraph machine, so the first few questions were standard to test reactions.

"Your name is Alexander Myers?", "Yes".

"You were born 10th December 1976 in Chicago, Illinois?", "Yes".

"Your parents were Donald and Annie Myers?", "Yes"

Tony then asked him an inaccurate question, to test the polygraph.

"You are one of three children born to Donald and Annie Myers?", "No". _He's lying!_

"Alex, would you like to reconsider that answer?". Alex looked nervous. _Why?, _Tony was curious. _Why lie over something as mundane as that, unless you have something to hide? _Alex was worried. He realised that he might have to tell CTU about his other sister.

"Yes, I do". Alex was cursing himself inside but realized that he could use this revelation to his advantage. "We do have another sibling, a sister". Tony was listening intently. _Who is she, Alex?_

"Her name is Mandy", Alex confessed. Tony was shocked. _Was this the same Mandy who had eluded CTU so many times before?_

_"_I can help you find her, Tony. I can get in touch with her". Alex realised that he was starting to sound a lot like Nina. _Too much like Nina!_

"Really?". Tony was skeptical, but wasn't stupid. He knew that Mandy Myers was a very dangerous terrorist who had caused a lot of damage, and he decided to give the idea of baiting her a chance.

"In return, Tony, I want immunity. I don't want to spend the rest of my life in prison for treason". Tony hesitated for a moment. He knew that Alex would ask for immunity, but he didn't want to let him go. He wondered what Jack would do, before accepting the deal. _I just hope this doesn't come back to bite me in the ass._

**10.30am, Jack's car en route to Dulles Airport - 2 days before Day Six**

Jack was furious. _They're going to let him go as well? _Over the past five years since Alex had helped Nina escape, Jack had grown to hate him just as much as he hated Nina. In his mind, both were as bad as each other. _And now this! _He promised himself that even if Alex did get immunity, he wouldn't let Alex get away without some form of punishment. He thought of calling Tony back, to tell him that he was on his way back to Los Angeles, but pushed that thought away. _I want to give CTU a little surprise._

**10.45am, Nina's hideout, Oakland - 2 days before Day Six**

Nina was furious. _They caught him? _She was worried that Alex might break, or even cut himself a deal to save himself. She decided that she needed to get the hell out of the United States. She contemplated calling her source within CTU. _He can keep me updated_. She looked out of the window, searching for any suspicious activity. She knew that CTU would have no idea where she was, but she couldn't take any risks.

**11.05am, Holding Room 1, CTU Los Angeles - 2 days before Day Six**

Alex was now by himself in the room. He sat there, wondering about Nina, about Jack. He was relieved when he didn't see Jack, and hoped that CTU wouldn't let Jack anywhere near him. He knew that Jack probably hated him by now, and if he knew about the immunity agreement, he would be almost unstoppable. Alex knew what happened on the day of the nuke, when Nina had been pardoned. Alex had felt so sorry for Jack. _Yet you helped her escape_, he scolded himself.

**11.15am, CTU Los Angeles - 2 days before Day Six**

Milo Pressman slipped into one of the more deserted corridors and took out a mobile phone. He looked around nervously, before punching in a number. A woman answered and Milo said, simply, "Nina, it's me".

**11.20am, Nina's hideout, Oakland - 2 days before Day Six**

Nina put the phone down and cursed. _He's giving up Mandy for immunity? _Although she was relieved that he wasn't sacrificing her to save himself, a part of her felt anger that Alex would give up their sister like that. Mandy hadn't grown up with Alex and Nina, and the first Nina had known of her was some years after her arrest. Alex had learnt of Mandy in the days after the whole Cordilla virus mess. Nina would have given up Mandy just as easily as Alex, and she couldn't blame him for doing so.

**11.45am, Holding Room 1, CTU Los Angeles - 2 days before Day Six**

Tony closed the door behind him and began to walk to Bill's office. Alex had just given him some information that he hoped would prove very useful in catching Mandy. Alex had asked to be unrestrained, although Tony still kept him locked in the holding room.

**12.00pm, Kim and Chase's house, Valencia, California - 2 days before Day Six**

Kim didn't know whether to laugh or cry. She had just been on the phone with Tony Almeida, who had given him details of Alex's capture, and the deal he had made. _Why do you keep letting them get away? _She wondered if her dad knew about Alex, and had the urge to go to CTU and talk to Alex. _I want to know why_.

**12.10pm, Nina's hideout, Oakland - 2 days before Day Six**

Nina was gathering her stuff together. She was going to go to a contact of hers in Carson City, who could get her on a plane to Buenos Aires by the end of the day. She decided that, when Alex was released after giving up Mandy, to send someone to help him get to Argentina as well. _Thats if they don't send him to Tunisia_, recollecting her limited exile. She packed her stuff in the SUV and got into the front passenger seat. Her most trusted man, Sean Clarke, was driving. She placed her gun in the glove compartment.

**12.30pm, Mandy's hideout, San Diego - 2 days before Day Six**

Mandy, unaware that her brother was helping CTU find her, was on the phone, finalising the details of another job, this time in Los Angeles. She had been in LA many times and considered it to be one of her main targets. She hung up and chucked the phone onto the table.

**12.40pm, CTU Los Angeles - 2 days before Day Six**

_Oh great, whats she doing here? _Tony groaned as Kim Bauer walked in. _I knew I shouldn't have told her_. Tony went up to her and greeted her, before asking her why she was there.

"I want to see Alex", she asked politely. _I'm sure you do, Kim._

"To be honest, Kim, i don't think it's possible right now". Tony hoped that she believed him. Tony didn't care who saw Alex, but he felt that Kim would only end up upsetting herself.

"Please, Tony? Look, I know that you don't want me to get hurt, but I want to see him. I'm comfortable with being in the same room as him". Tony relented and guided her towards the holding room.

**12.45pm, Holding Room 1, CTU Los Angeles - 2 days before Day Six**

_What the hell is she doing here?_ Alex was shocked. Kim had just walked into the room and was now staring at him. He started to speak, but was interrupted by Kim slapping him across the face. He decided to ignore the slap, and asked Kim why she was there.

"Answers, Alex. I want to know why you helped her escape. I know about the immunity agreement and to be honest, I don't care about it. All I want is to know what made you help Nina escape, after all you and everyone else went through because of her!". She stared at Alex, who stayed quiet for a minute, deciding on what he could say.

"I saw the look in your eyes, Kim".

"What?"

"You didn't want her to die, and I didn't want you to die, so I thought it best to send you away and get Nina away from you and your father". Both Tony and Kim were shocked, not expecting to hear Alex's motive.

"You're right, I didn't want her to die, Alex, but I didn't want her to be free, either". Kim's eyes were now welling with tears, her voice beginning to break.

"If Jack had found her that night, she would have ended up dead. It was bad enough that he wanted revenge, without the effects of the heroin". Alex knew that Jack had been addicted to heroin around the time of the Cordilla virus incident, and he was actually being truthful about his motives. He didn't want Nina to die, or Kim. He didn't want Jack to make a decision with a clouded mind. Kim turned around and was about to walk out of the door, when she stopped and, in a voice that was barely above a whisper,"I forgive you, Alex", and she walked out of the room, with Tony following close behind.

**12.50pm, CTU Los Angeles - 2 days before Day Six**

Kim sat down, wiping the tears from her eyes. Tony sat down beside her. _That actually went a lot a better than I thought._

"Will you really let him go after he helps you catch Mandy?", Kim asked, unsure as to whether she wanted Alex to be released or not.

"Yes, but we won't let him get anywhere near Nina again. If he does, we'll make sure the pair of them spend the rest of their lives in jail". Tony knew that Alex would probably try and contact Nina in some way, and CTU were already discussing ways of tracking Alex to see if he would lead them to Nina.

**12.55pm, Holding Room 1, CTU Los Angeles - 2 days before Day Six**

Alex was deep in thought. He toyed with the idea of changing his deal, suggesting they go after Nina, not Mandy. Nina was, after all, a far bigger catch than Mandy. He told himself that it was safer to betray Mandy rather than Nina. Mandy and Nina were both extremely dangerous, but compared to Nina, Mandy was nothing. He recalled the information he given CTU about Mandy - _she's planning something in Los Angeles, which means that she will probably be in San Diego right now. She'll be surrounded by a few armed men, but won't be too worried about any assault from CTU. The most likely target is the Governor of California. She won't recycle any tactics from her previous attacks, and she'll disguise herself well. You should look to see if there is any chatter about "targets being locked" in Los Angeles. If there is, then I guarantee you that she will carry out the job by the end of the week. _It was all truthful, and Alex had been willing to give them every single bit of information. He was concerned about the danger of showing all of his cards too early, and was worried that they might try and find a loophole in order to make their deal void. _It won't matter anyway if they don't catch Mandy._

**1.00pm, Flight Southwest Airlines 108 to LAX - 2 days before Day Six**

Jack checked his watch. _Three hours to go_. He had just woken up from a nap and his mind immediately returned to Alex Myers. He wondered what was happening in Los Angeles, what was happening to Alex. _And what about Nina? _He was pissed that Alex was only going to give up Mandy, rather than Nina. He vowed not to let Alex enjoy a single day of freedom after CTU released him_. I can use him to find Nina, and then kill them both!_

**1.15pm, Holding Room 1, CTU Los Angeles - 2 days before Day Six**

"Here is how this is going to go down, Alex. At 6pm tonight, we will take you to San Diego. There, you will find Mandy and gain access to her hideout. When we are satisfied that Mandy is in there, we will storm the building and take her into custody. We will bring you both back here to CTU, and you will be released as soon as possible. Is that clear?", Tony was instructing Alex on CTU's plan. "Yes", Alex replied. He was anxious about putting himself in danger, but tried not to let it show. _Like they care about you, Alex! You're just there to help them catch Mandy, who cares if you end up dead down in San Diego? _Alex also wondered about the schedule. _Why were they due to go at 6pm? Why not do this now, rather than wait for hours?_

**1.30pm, Nina's car en route to Carson City - 2 days before Day Six**

Milo had just been in contact with her again. She was surprised that Kim had wanted to see Alex, and could only wonder what was said between the pair. Milo said he would try and find out, but Nina knew deep down exactly what the conversation was about - her. She thought about Jack and Kim and what had happened to them since the day Jack had last caught her. She had been informed of almost every major event in their lives, and was amused at the thought of Kim and Chase together. _Chase is a nice kid_, she thought, _but it's lucky for Kim he lost his hand, or else he would have just been another Jack, another husband and father who couldn't talk about his work, who would eventually have an affair with someone who he worked with_. She really had loved Jack at one point, and in some ways she still did, but she knew that the reason for their relationship outside of work had not been because of the mutual attraction, but because her employers wanted her to get closer to him. Sure, they didn't mean have sex with him, but she couldn't help the way she felt about him. _And that kiss down in Mexico. _She wanted him to convince her, and knew he was lying before their lips had even met, but she just couldn't stop herself from kissing him anyway. _That kiss nearly got me killed! _And Alex. _He really proved that blood is thicker than water that night_. She hadn't expected him to suddenly want to help her escape, and wondered at first if it was some sort of trap, so that Jack could kill her without CTU interfering. Of course, she soon realised it wasn't, and was relieved when they had driven out of Los Angeles.

**1.40pm, CTU Los Angeles - 2 days before Day Six**

Michelle had just finished talking to Bill when Tony walked up to her. "Tony, about this plan regarding Alex and Mandy", she asked him. "What about it?". She hesitated for a moment before continuing. "It sounds a lot like the plan we had for Nina, on the day of the nuke". On that day, Nina had knocked Mahmud Faheen out cold and had attempted to escape, only for Jack to catch her again. She knew that Jack wasn't going to be involved in any way, and she knew that the circumstances were very different, but was still uncomfortable with the plan. Tony simply replied, "It will all be OK. Look, we're going to keep him on a very tight leash and we'll make sure that he doesn't try anything". He smiled at his wife, and gave her an affectionate peck on the cheek before retuning to his workstation.

**1.55pm, Mandy's hideout, San Diego - 2 days before Day Six**

Mandy was busy looking through the pictures of her target - California's Governor, Hal Gardner. Gardner had once been Vice President, and had been elected Governor a few years after leaving that job. Mandy's job, to be rewarded with $2.5m, was to kill him.

**2.20pm, Holding Room 1, CTU Los Angeles - 2 days before Day Six**

Alex had just been visited by Bill Buchanan, when he recieved another visitor. He was a short, balding man and when he spoke, Alex instantly noticed that the guy was British, or at least spoke like he was. "Hello Alex, I'm Morris O'Brien". _Ah, this is the alcoholic ex-husband of Chloe_, Alex reminded himself. He had been told about Morris before, and had felt sorry for him. Chloe was a good person and it must have hurt Morris when he and Chloe split. "Hello Morris, I've heard a bit about you", Alex replied, trying to keep the mood light. "Yeah, I bet you have. Look, I came in here to ask you something". Alex was curious, and invited Morris to ask his question."You don't have to give me a reply or anything, and this is strictly off the record, so I won't be rushing to Buchanan or anything, but since the day you helped Nina escape, what have you been up to? Hanging around with a bunch of terrorists?". _Who is he asking for? "_To tell you the truth, Morris, not a lot. I mean, we haven't been doing anything terroristic - _at least not directly_ - but I have been travelling around with a lot of terrorists, yes. This morning, when CTU caught me, we were planning to go across the border to Canada, where we would have met someone. I don't know who, though". Alex saw that Morris was satiisfied with his answer.

**2.40pm,** **Flight Southwest Airlines 108 to LAX - 2 days before Day Six**

Jack stared aimlessly out of the window. There was hardly any clouds in the sky, and he could see that they were over a rural area. He thought of the times he had been in a plane. _The first time I got on a plane, I was six years old, and we were going on holiday to England._ Then there the regular trips across country when he lived in Washington, and when he was in the army, it seemed like he was never out of a plane. He grew anxious as he remembered the day of the nuke threat to Los Angeles. _Its not like we're going to get shot down again, Jack! _He thought of Nina, of Teri. He realised that almost a decade had passed since Teri had died, but his lust for vengeance had not wavered. _You will pay for what you did, Nina! One day, you will feel pain at my hands!_

**3.00pm, Carson City, Nevada - 2 days before Day Six**

"Are you sure this is the right address?", Nina asked Sean, who replied that he was. They got out of the car and approached the derelict motel. Their contact was in room 24, apparently. _This doesn't feel right_, Nina thought as she looked around nervously. Her gun, which she had retrieved from the glove compartment, was held tightly in her right hand, ready to shoot any attacker. They looked through the window of room 24, and noticed a device close to the front door. According to a timer, whatever the device was, it was going to do something in under a minute."Run!", Nina screamed as they fled the motel. As they reached their car, they heard a huge explosion and the motel was engulfed in a massive fireball. "Quick, we've got to get out of here!", cried a very panicked Sean.

**3.10pm, Mandy's hideout, San Diego - 2 days before Day Six**

Mandy checked her tools that she would be using for the job in Los Angeles. She needed to take quite a few different devices and weapons and would meet up with members of another group who her employers had also paid to help take out Gardner. Together, they would plan their attack and help each other get away from LA as soon as possible afterwards. Mandy had plans to fly to Seattle, where she would lie low for a while before someone else wanted to hire her.

**3.25pm,** **Carson City, Nevada - 2 days before Day Six**

Nina was pissed off. Her contact was reliable and she had used him many times before, so she had no idea who was behind the bomb. She tried to call him, but his phone was switched off. She left a very angry voice mail, which was liberally sprinkled with expletives, and threw the phone onto the floor of the car. They had no idea where to go, so Nina instructed Sean to drive north. _We may as well stick to our original plan_.

**4.05pm, LAX International Airport - 2 days before Day Six**

As Jack got into the cab, he contemplated phoning Kim. He wanted her to know that he was back in Los Angeles, but was concerned that she might let CTU know this. _I want to surprise them, so they don't have time to hide Alex anywhere._ He was unarmed and had no intention of killing Alex, _at least not yet_. He did, however, have every intention of making sure that Alex both helped CTU find Mandy, and help him find Nina.

**4.15pm, CTU Los Angeles - 2 days before Day Six**

Alex was now in a conference room with Bill, Tony, Chloe, Michelle and a few others that he didn't recognise. They were discussing the plan for that evening, and Alex was eager to show cooperation. He got the feeling that everyone else in the room had very strong feelings towards him, and none of them positive. _I might not even get out of here alive!_

**4.30pm, CTU Los Angeles - 2 days before Day Six**

Tony was escorting Alex back to the holding room when someone suddenly attacked Alex. He grabbed the man and pushed him away, before grabbing a gun and pointing it at the man. _Jack? What the hell are you doing here? _Alex stepped back slightly, fearful of Jack. He knew that Jack, when angry, could be a very destructive force, and didn't feel like getting too close to him. Tony warned Jack to calm down. _Jack, you've got to calm down or else I'll have you escorted out of the building!_

Jack stared at Alex, his eyes full of anger. He wanted nothing more than to rip his throat out, but felt it was best to calm down. _There's no point getting angry already, Jack_.

Tony motioned to Bill to take Alex back to the holding room and lowered his gun. He asked Jack to sit down. When he felt that Jack had calmed down, he spoke.

"Jack, what are you doing here?"

"You're letting him go!". _Control yourself, Jack!_

_"_He's going to help us catch Mandy, Jack. He's been cooperative and we have no evidence that suggests that he participates in terrorist activity"

"What about helping Nina escape?"

"Jack, we'll find her, don't worry. Right now, you shouldn't even really be here". _Be careful, Tony, don't piss him off_.

"I want to be here, Tony. I want to know what Alex is doing"

"Well, we'll update you, Jack, you don't need to stay here"

"I want you to promise me one thing, Tony. If he breaks the terms of his deal, you'll put him in my custody!"

Tony looked at Jack like he was a madman. "What? What the hell for, Jack?"

"So he can help me find Nina" _Good, Jack, compromise with him!_

"We'll just interrogate him, force it out of him, Jack"

"You don't understand, Tony! Even if he does crack, we won't necessarily catch Nina! Look, if I guarantee that I won't kill either of them, would you prepared to place Alex under my custody if the deal is broken?" Tony had no idea how to respond. he certainly sympathised with Jack, but he didn't know if what Jack was suggesting was even feasible, not to mention legal.

"Jack, I don't know if I can do that, but I'll certainly consider it". The look on Jack's face was one of betrayal and disappointment. It was only there for a second or two, before it was replaced by a more emotionless look.

"Fine. Can I see Alex?" Tony groaned. He knew that Jack wouldn't just give up like that.

"OK, but I'll have guards outside the door. If you so much as touch him, I'll have you thrown out of here and your deal won't even be considered" Tony was pleased with himself. _That way, we all win!_

**4.35pm, Holding Room 1, CTU Los Angeles - 2 days before Day Six**

Alex was sat on a chair. He was both terrified of the possibility of Jack getting to him as well as angry that Tony would probably let Jack have access to him. He stared at the door of the room, watching for the next person to come in. And when Jack walked in, he jumped out of his chair and walked backwards."Jack, stay calm, OK?'. Fear was evident in his voice, which scared him even more. _He'll sense that fear, Alex, and use it against you!_ Jack just smiled and sat down on a chair, gesturing to Alex to sit down on the chair he had just vacated. _What do you want, Jack? And why are you acting so calm?_Alex sat down and stared at Jack, waiting for him either to speak or to hit him.

"Alex, its nice to see you again after all these years". _Sarcasm, Jack? Lowest form of wit, remember?_

"If you want answers, Jack, ask Kim". _Was that the right thing to say?_

Anger started to appear in Jack's eyes again. "What does Kim have to do with it?"

"She visited me today, Jack. I told her why I helped Nina escape".

"I will, Alex, I promise you. Now, about Mandy". Jack watched as Alex sighed. _Yeah, I know all about the deal, Alex!_

"I want to know what CTU are planning, and how you're going to help". Alex paled as Jack spoke. He certainly didn't want to tell Jack about the plan. _He'll want to come with us to San Diego! _He resisted the urge to speak, until he saw the look in Jack's eyes that told him to talk.

**4.50pm, CTU Los Angeles - 2 days before Day Six**

"Tony, who is going with Alex?" _Shit, he knows!_

"Where?" _Thats the best you can do, Tony?_

"San Diego". Tony sighed. Jack must have scared Alex enough to make him talk about the plan.

"Curtis, myself and a tac team. I don't see why it concerns you, though" _He wants to go, I know he does!_

"I want to be involved. Either going to San Diego or doing something here at CTU"

"Jack, you don't work for CTU anymore, remember?"

"I used to run this place, Tony! Besides, I know Alex" _Is that it, Jack?_

"I certainly can't have you coming with us, Jack, so I'll let you help out Michelle and Bill, OK?" _Another compromise for Jack then, Tony?_

_"_Fine". It certainly wasn't what Jack wanted, but he knew that he was at least at CTU. _And close to Alex._

**5.00pm, a road somewhere in northern Nevada - 2 days before Day Six**

Milo had phoned her with some shocking news. Not only did Jack know about Alex, he had gone to CTU, attacked him and had been given a few minutes alone with him in an holding room. Milo assured her that Tony had warned Jack not to lay a finger on him, but Nina wasn't comforted by that. _Jack better not be trying anything_, she muttered under her breath as they sped along the dusty desert road.

**5.15pm, CTU Los Angeles - 2 days before Day Six**

As Tony was setting things up for San Diego, Curtis Manning decided to visit Alex.

"Hello Alex. I hear you've struck a deal?". Curtis was angry that Alex was getting away so easily, but he tried to hide this.

"Yeah. Look, I know people here at CTU see me as some sort of evil terrorist, but I had good reason to help Nina escape". At this, Curtis slammed his fist down onto the table. "Listen, Myers, I don't care what you did or why you did it. The fact is, you betrayed your friends, your country and you helped Nina Myers. I know that you were there that day she killed Jack's wife. I know you were there on the day of the nuke, and you were obviously there on the day of the Cordilla virus outbreak. You knew what sort of a person she was, and you released her!". He fought the urge to smash his fist into Alex's face and instead walked out of the room. Alex just sat there, looking at the door. He didn't really care what people thought of Nina, but it hurt him when they assumed that he was in any way like her or was as bad as her. _A small part of me will always regret doing what I did that night_, he told himself, _but I can't go back and change what I did_.

**5.30pm, Mandy's hideout, San Diego - 2 days before Day Six**

Mandy had booked her flight to Los Angeles for 10am the following morning. She planned to case the area where the attack was to take place and to finalise the plans they had. She couldn't help but feel as if something was going to go wrong. _Which is why I've brought in more guards_, she assured herself.

**6.00pm, CTU Los Angeles - 2 days before Day Six**

As Tony loaded their equipment into the trucks, he wondered just how reliable Alex's information was. As far as they could tell, Alex didn't have much contact with Mandy, and his information could quite easily be wrong or out of date.

Curtis Manning appeared with Alex and they went to the armoured truck. Much to Curtis and Jack's amusement, Bill had ordered them to handcuff Alex. Curtis pushed Alex inside and then got in, leaving the door open until Tony got in. They sat in silence as they waited.

The trucks were to go to Point Mugu Naval Air Station, where the CTU agents and Alex would board a plane which would take them to San Diego.

**6.10pm, CTU Los Angeles - 2 days before Day Six**

Jack was sat down, listening as CTU went about their business. He was glad that Tony had allowed him to help, but was pissed that Alex might actually have a chance of being freed after Mandy had been caught. He wanted nothing more than all three of the Myers siblings to either be in jail or dead. _And I know which option I'd prefer_.

**6.30pm, Point Mugu Naval Air Station - 2 days before Day Six**

Curtis grabbed hold of Alex and moved him towards the plane, with Tony walking alongside them. Tony was a little anxious about Curtis and was worried that he might take action to harm Alex. He assured himself that Curtis would not jeopardise the mission and they boarded the plane. Alex was restrained to the seat by Curtis, and he and Tony sat a few rows away.

Alex looked out of the window as he waited for the plane to take off. He was slightly pissed that they had chained him up again - _I assume they don't trust me _- and resolved to cooperate fully. He knew that he was potentially hours away from being released, with the threat of being jailed for treason no longer hanging over his head. He thought of what he should do after this was all over. He didn't know whether he wanted to go back to Nina or not, but was certainly sure of one thing - _I'm getting as far away from Los Angeles as possible after this!_

**6.35pm, CTU Los Angeles - 2 days before Day Six**

Milo was back in his quiet corridor, and phoned Nina. He explained to her that Alex had been taken by Tony and Curtis to Point Mugu, from where they would fly to San Diego. He told her that Jack had managed to get involved with the operation, but he was still at CTU and nowhere near Alex.

**6.40pm, a road somewhere in northern Nevada - 2 days before Day Six**

Nina hung up and put her phone away. She was satisfied that Alex would soon be released and that she would be able to send someone to get him. _But what if he doesn't want to come with you, Nina? He only stayed because of the threat of prosecution! _She contemplated this possibility, but decided that it would be unlikely and even if he didn't, until he contacted her, she would act as if he did.

**7.00pm, in the plane en route to San Diego - 2 days before Day Six**

Tony looked around his seat at Alex. He had closed his eyes and was probably asleep. Tony realised how peaceful Alex looked and was angry at him. Even now, Jack still had sleepless nights because of what Nina had done. Course, most nights were now peaceful for Jack, but when the nightmares came, the guy was badly affected by them. He looked at Curtis and asked him what the ETA was, Curtis replying with 7.50pm.

**7.50pm, San Diego - 2 days before Day Six**

Tony woke Alex up, as they arrived at the airfield in San Diego. Some vehicles were waiting for them.

Tony took Alex's handcuffs off and passed him a satellite phone. Alex inputted a number and waited for Mandy to pick up. He knew that the call was being traced, so he had to keep Mandy on for a certain length of time as well as confirming her location. Mandy picked up and Alex began to speak.

"Mandy, it's Alex". Mandy was surprised to hear his voice, but had no idea that he had been captured, so wasn't alerted in any way.

"Alex? What are you calling for?"

"I'm in San Diego, and I heard you were in town"

"San Diego? I thought you and Nina were going to Canada?". This caught Jack's attention, and he made a mental note of the information.

"There's been a change of plans. She wants me to go to Mexico City, and asked me to get in touch with you when I got here. She says you can help me get across the border". Alex was pleased at how easily the lies came out of his mouth.

"Ok, meet me at the Greyhound bus station. I'll take you to my place here in San Diego, and we'll sort something out. That sound OK?"

"Yeah, that would be great". Mandy hung up the phone and Alex gave the phone back to Tony. Curtis put the handcuffs back on Alex and they got inside one of the vehicles and headed for the bus station.

"According to our intel, Mandy changes her appearance very often, so how will we know who she is?", Curtis queried.

"She'll recognise me, and I'll verbally confim it's her", Alex replied.

**8.10pm, Greyhound Bus Station, San Diego - 2 days before Day Six**

They parked the car up and Tony took the handcuffs off. He told Alex that he would be following him at a distance of about 50 metres, and warned him not to try anything. He told Alex to put a comm unit in his ear and they got out of the car. Alex began to walk towards the front of the station and waited.

**8.20pm, Greyhound Bus Station, San Diego - 2 days before Day Six**

Mandy approached Alex and introduced herself. Alex confirmed her identity by saying her name. They walked towards Mandy's car and got in. Tony went back to the CTU car and they followed Mandy and Alex as they drove off.

"So far so good", Curtis commented, although he still was worried that Alex might try something, even though it would void his immunity deal.

**8.35pm, a road in San Diego - 2 days before Day Six**

Tony and Curtis' chance had arrived. Theirs and Mandy's cars were the only two around, and Mandy had stopped at some traffic lights. They pulled up behind Mandy and grabbed their guns. Curtis ran to the drivers side, Tony to the passengers. They told Mandy and Alex to get out of the car, and handcuffed them. They then confirmed to CTU that Mandy had been apprehended, and put the two siblings into the back of their car.

**8.40pm, CTU Los Angeles - 2 days before Day Six**

Jack was just as happy as the rest of CTU when he heard that Mandy had been captured. He decided that he would have to allow Tony to release Alex, but would still go after him. _It's not like they'll try and stop me._ He waited for the return of Tony, Curtis and the two prisoners with a mix of emotions.

**9.00pm, a road somewhere in southern Oregon - 2 days before Day Six**

_He did it, Mandy's in custody and he's hours away from being freed._ Nina was happy that it was all nearly over, and decided to start setting up the rescue mission. She decided that Alex would probably be monitored for a few days, so felt that it would be best to wait for at least a week before taking any action. She told Milo to keep her up to date with anything regarding Alex, and hung up.

**9.10pm, outside of San Diego - 2 days before Day Six**

As they were approaching the airfield, Tony noticed that they were being followed by another vehicle, but he was too late to stop the vehicle ramming them. They slammed on the brakes, and Tony and Curtis got out of the car. They began to shoot at the occupants of the other car, but Curtis was shot in the leg and Tony was pinned down on the other side of the car. Suddenly, a few gunshots rang out from Curtis' side of the car, killing the remaining attackers. It was Alex who had saved them. he had managed to get his handcuffed arms round to the front of his body, jumped out of the car and had grabbed Curtis' gun.

**9.15pm, CTU Los Angeles - 2 days before Day Six**

As CTU heard the attack and its conclusion, many were relieved that Tony and Curtis had survived, thanks to Alex. Even Jack had to smile when he heard what Alex had done. _Thats the old Alex, who doesn't come out very often anymore_.


	2. Murder

_**Author's Note - This chapter takes place the day after the first chapter, and a day before "Day Six". Like I explained in the author's notes for the last chapter, Days Four, Five and Six don't actually occur. Tony and Michelle are still alive, and Kim and Chase are still together. The CTU characters are those that were working at CTU on 24's Day Six. Audrey and her family don't appear, Jack never went to China (he now works for President Wayne Palmer) and the events of Days One, Two and Three have all taken place, although Nina hasn't been murdered. Day Six occurs nine years after Day One, and five years after Day Three. The cells Alex is in at the start of this chapter don't exist in 24's CTU as far as I know, but I've put them in for convenience. All characters except for Alex Myers, Sean Clarke, Agent Surnow, Robert Rajskub, Gael Salazar, Jose Salazar and Roger Itzin are property of Fox.**_

**4.00am, Cell 1, CTU Los Angeles - 1 day before Day Six**

Alex was having the dream again. He had had the dream many times since he had helped Nina escape, and it was basically a replay of what had happened that night. The alarm went off, and he, Jack, Tony and Ryan Chappelle had rushed to the medical area, where they had been greeted by the sight of dead bodies. One survivor, a nurse, pointed them in Nina's direction. This_ is it, this is it! _Alex thought as he ran down the corridor. _This is the day Jack gets his revenge! _As he ran round a corner, he noticed Nina. She was holding a gun and appeared to be talking to someone. He decided to sneak behind Nina and was shocked to see Kim. _Kim, holding a gun! _He decided to make himself known to the pair. He stepped out of the shadows, his gun trained on Nina's head. Kim looked at him, pleading with him with her eyes. "Nina, put the gun down. Put it down NOW!", he barked at her. As Nina complied, Alex looked at Kim. "Kim, go back into CTU and tell them I've got Nina". Kim hesitated at first, before scurrying off. Alex walked closer to Nina and placed his gun close to the side of her head. "Nina, you have to trust me", he whispered quietly to her. A look of shock and confusion spread over her face as Alex guided her towards another corridor, which led to the fire exit that had been put in place after Nina had left CTU. He shot the chain off and opened it, and the pair went into the parking lot. Alex ran towards his car, ordered Nina to get into the passenger seat, and they drove off, away from Jack and Kim, away from CTU. It wasn't until they were far away from CTU that either of them spoke. Nina turned to Alex and whispered,"Thank you". _I didn't do it for you, Nina, although feel free to assume I did._

**7.30am, CTU Los Angeles - 1 day before Day Six**

Tony was arriving at work with Michelle when he realised that Jack was in CTU. in fact, it looked like he hadn't been out of the building since the night before. _Did you think he was going to escape, Jack? _He woke Jack up gently and waited for him to wake up properly. "You been here all night, Jack?". Jack looked at him through tired eyes and replied,"Yes, and I'm not planning on going anywhere anytime soon, Tony". Tony knew that Jack could be stubborn at times, but he was exasperated at how stubborn he was being about Alex. Tony had come to understand why Alex had freed Nina, and felt that Jack's hatred of him was at least partly unjustified.

**8.00am, Cell 1, CTU Los Angeles - 1 day before Day Six**

Michelle opened the cell and woke Alex up. He wasn't to be released just yet, but as far as Michelle was concerned, he had kept his end of the deal and was probably going to be freed by that afternoon. As Alex woke, she waited at the door, ready to escort him to an holding room. He stood up, said good morning to Michelle and was just about to leave the cell when a tazer was applied to Michelle's neck. As she fell to the ground unconscious Alex bent down to check on her, the unknown assailant pointed a gun at Alex and ordered him to stand up and turn around, which Alex did. He felt his hands being grabbed and then handcuffed behind him. At first, he thought it was Jack but the assailant soon revealed himself when he spun Alex round. It was Milo Pressman. _What the hell is going on here?_

**8.10am, CTU Los Angeles - 1 day before Day Six**

Milo had managed to get Alex to the parking lot without being discovered. He ordered Alex to get in the trunk of his car, before running round and getting into his car himself. He was about to drive off when shots rang out, hitting the windscreen. Tony Almeida had found them, and he was pissed off at Milo for tasering Michelle. Whilst Tony got Alex out of the trunk, Jack grabbed Milo and handcuffed him.

**8.25am, Holding Room 3, CTU Los Angeles - 1 day before Day Six**

"Who do you work for, Milo?", Tony demanded. He had been shocked at the events of the past half hour, and wanted answers.

"I'm not saying anything until I see a lawyer!", Milo replied. _That is not going to happen, Milo!_

Tony leaned in closer to Milo and spoke in a dangerously low voice,"You were caught attempting to kidnap a federal prisoner, and you assaulted a federal agent! Do you really think I care about whether or not you see a lawyer? Now tell me, who do you work for?". "Even if I told you, you can't do a thing about it anyway! Now either get me that lawyer or stop asking me questions!". Tony was confused by Milo's statement. "What do you mean, I can't do a thing about it anyway? Did you just do for a laugh? Or are you scared of the people who employed you? We can protect you, you know". Milo was starting to get angry. he almost screamed at Tony when he replied,"No, I didn't do it for a laugh and I'm not scared of her at all!"."Her?". _Could he mean Mandy? _The next words out of Milo's mouth shocked Tony."It's Nina. Nina Myers".

**8.30am, Holding Room 1, CTU Los Angeles - 1 day before Day Six**

Alex was stood up, pacing around the table. He had grown sick of the room, and just wanted to get out of there, especially after the whole abduction attempt. As Tony came in, he turned, only to be pushed against the wall. Tony grabbed him around the throat and squeezed hard."Let me give you an update, Alex. We know that Milo works for Nina, so maybe you weren't such an unwilling participant in the kidnapping as we thought. Am I right, Alex?".Alex was shocked, and this showed in his eyes. He was struggling to breathe, and managed to move his head to indicate that Tony was wrong. _I believe him_, Tony decided, and let him go. Alex sank to the ground, and began to cough."Did you have any idea about Nina having a person on the inside at CTU, Alex? You need to tell me everything you know, or you lose your immunity". Alex looked up at him and began to speak."No, I didn't. There was no indication that she had an informer. He might have been inactive until very recently. I thought I was surprised when I saw Milo working here". Tony believed him again. It was common for groups to have sleeper agents lurking in agencies such as CTU - Nina herself was such an example - and it had been a bit strange when Milo popped up out of the blue all interested in working for CTU again, just weeks after Nina's escape. He left the room and went to check on Michelle.

**8.40am, Medical, CTU Los Angeles - 1 day before Day Six**

Michelle was now awake and she and Tony embraced each other as he walked into Medical. He updated her on Alex, and Milo."So, he was working for Nina? And Alex had no idea?", she questioned him."Apparently. It looks like Nina was getting worried and tried to extract Alex out early, even though that would ruin his agreement". Tony, however, did not believe himself. He knew Nina, and therefore doubted that Nina even knew about the attempted rescue. _Did Milo have another reason to try and get Alex out of CTU?_

**8.50am, Holding Room 3, CTU Los Angeles - 1 day before Day Six**

Milo was beginning to regret his unilateral decision. He had just wanted to get Alex out, so that Nina would pay him and it would all be over. _Well, you fucked up, Milo! _He knew that he had no leverage and that he was going to be charged with assault, attempted kidnapping, treason and espionage. He smacked his palms down onto the table and tried to think of a way out of his situation.

**8.55am, Holding Room 1, CTU Los Angeles - 1 day before Day Six**

_Milo? Of all people, Milo? Why would he? _Alex was confused, and many different theories regarding Milo's motives were running through his head. He knew that Nina had been making plans in secret just a week after the escape, but he had no idea that she was planning to plant a mole in CTU. He wondered why Milo suddenly tried to take him out of CTU. _It's not Nina's style, especially as I'm going to be released soon anyway. _He recalled that day nine years ago, when he had first met Milo. At the time, Milo had been an outside contractor, and not a CTU agent. Nina trusted him and apparently he was the first person she called if CTU needed any extra help in the IT department. Milo had witnessed a lot of the events of that day, and was as shocked as everyone else by the end. Jack had told him about something he said to Nina on that day, about the fact that you only have to compromise once. He wondered if Milo's entire career since he returned to CTU was just a façade in order to enable him to keep Nina updated on what they knew about her and him. _Was that your one compromise, Milo?_

**9.10am, near the US-Canada border, Washington - 1 day before Day Six**

_Why isn't he answering any of my calls? _Nina was annoyed. Milo seemed to have disappeared off the face of the Earth, Alex was still in custody, and her contact was late. She needed to get across the border that morning, if she was to get to her appointment in Vancouver. She had plans there, and knew how hard it was to reschedule with the man she was going to meet.

**9.15am, CTU Los Angeles - 1 day before Day Six**

As Michelle walked past Milo's desk, his phone rang. She picked it up and noticed that he had several missed calls, all from the same number, that had been placed in the last couple of hours. She realised that it was most likely Nina, and decided to find out for sure.

**9.20am, Holding Room 3, CTU Los Angeles - 1 day before Day Six**

Milo looked at Michelle as she came in, holding his mobile. "Looks like your girlfriend's getting worried about you, Milo", she commented. Milo ignored her, and Michelle placed the phone on the table. "This is what you're going to do. You're going to call Nina and keep her on the line long enough for us to get a trace. We'll be listening to every word you and her say, so be very careful". She took the phone again and walked out of the room. Milo smiled as he left. He knew it wasn't enough for a full pardon or anything, but helping them might get him some leniency.

**9.35am, Holding Room 3, CTU Los Angeles - 1 day before Day Six**

As Tony and Chloe set up the equipment, Jack, Tony, Michelle and Bill watched. Milo was now stood up, observing the goings on. Alex had not been informed of what was going on, and Tony wanted to keep it that way. He had visited Alex minutes before, to tell Alex that he believed that the kidnapping was not authorised by Nina, and that Milo was acting by himself.

Tony gestured to Milo to sit down, and he handed Milo the phone. Milo called the number and waited for Nina to pick up.

"Milo, where have you been! I've been trying to reach you for the past two hours!" Nina was sounding pissed off, and Milo knew that he needed to settle her down.

"I'm sorry Nina, I couldn't get out of the office. I'm here now, and I've got an update on Alex". Milo thought that by mentioning Alex, Nina would calm down.

"What about him?". Milo was right. Her voice was suddenly calm.

"They kept him in a cell here overnight, and he's now in an holding room awaiting release. I don't know what time they'll be freeing him"

"Well, find out then, Milo!" Milo was worried that Nina was about to hang up.

"Nina!". _A little suspicious, but it'll do._

"What?". She was sounding anxious.

"I just want to confirm our deal. As soon as you have proof that Alex has been released, you're going to transfer the money into my account, right?"

"Yeah, you know that. There's more if you want to carry on being my little informer". Nina's voice was mocking, but not suspicious.

"Sure, Nina". _If only you knew, Nina._

"Milo, I want to know as soon as Alex is released, OK? I'll be reachable at this number all day. Don't contact me unless it is absolutely necessary" Nina hung up the phone.

"She's somewhere in northern Washington state, near the border", Chloe confirmed.

"Remember the conversation Alex and Mandy had?', Michelle spoke,'Mandy mentioned Canada. She must be trying to get across the border!". Bill, who had worked at Seattle Division prior to joining CTU LA, made a phone call to CTU Seattle, and explained the situation.

"We should contact every law enforcement agency on our side of the border and inform them about Nina", Tony suggested. He was determined that if they were going to release Alex, they weren't going to let Nina get away as well.

**9.50am, Holding Room 1, CTU Los Angeles - 1 day before Day Six**

"Tell me about Canada, Alex". Bill had heard all about Alex, and knew exactly what he could do to make Alex talk.

"What about Canada?". Alex realised why Bill was asking about Canada. _Is this the best you can do, Alex? Play dumb?_

"Mandy was under the impression last night that you and Nina were heading to Canada, or was she wrong?". Bill waited for Alex's reply.

"She was right. Yesterday, we were going to go to Canada, where Nina is supposed to meet someone today"

"Who, Alex?"

"I don't know, Nina never said". Bill wasn't sure whether to believe him or not, and decided to push further.

"Any idea on why she's meeting this someone?"

"All I can tell you is that it probably has something to do with Europe. If she wants to travel somewhere overseas, she usually has certain contacts, and I know that her most trustworthy contact for when she wants to go to Europe is in Canada. I don't know who they are or where in Canada, exactly". Bill nodded, and decided not to ask any more questions. He decided to go and update Michelle and Tony, and left the room.

Alex wondered if that really was why Nina was heading for Canada. He was a little surprised that Nina had stuck to her original plan of heading for Canada, when he knew that she wouldn't normally risk doing so if there was a chance of CTU knowing. He had assumed she would go to one of her West Coast contacts, of whom there were many. _I hope you know what you're doing, Nina._ Alex began to realise just how much he knew about Nina that CTU didn't, which made him anxious. _Were they really going to just let him go?_

**10.00am, CTU Los Angeles - 1 day before Day Six**

Jack had just finished a very interesting phone call with his daughter. She had told him why Alex helped Nina escape, and he told her that he was in LA, at CTU. He was pleased at how things were going, and his hatred of Alex had even mellowed slightly, although he was in no mood to forgive Alex. _You won't away with it that easily, Alex._

**10.15am, Richmond, British Columbia, Canada - 1 day before Day Six**

Nina and Sean had made it across the border, and were now close to Vancouver. She had just called her contact to confirm that she was in Canada and that she would meet him at 3.00pm. She wanted to call Milo again, but decided to be patient. She just wanted Alex out of CTU, away from Los Angeles. _And away from Jack_.

**10.35am, CTU Los Angeles - 1 day before Day Six**

"Jack, I never thought I would see you at CTU again!". Chase was surprised at seeing Jack, although he had a good idea why he was there. _They caught Alex, and now they want to let him go?. _Jack walked up to Chase and shook his hand. They both remembered the night of the escape well, and both wanted to see Alex and Nina in jail, where they belonged."Kim told me all about him and his deal, Jack. I'm sorry that they're letting him go, but we'll get both of them one day, right?", Chase consoled him. Jack smiled at Chase, and replied,"We will, Chase".

Chase hated Nina. She had murdered Jack's wife - _Kim's mother _- and had betrayed her country numerous times. She had been involved in attacks that had killed both civilians and CTU agents. He wanted to see her dead. His feelings towards Alex weren't as strong - _I could live with him alive _- but he still hated the guy for helping Nina escape. Kim had tried to explain to him why Alex had done it, but he refused to believe that Alex was telling the truth. He knew that the Myers siblings were both good at lying and deception, and he knew that Alex would try to manufacture a motive that spoke to Kim, made her believe that what he did was for her and her father's benefit.

**10.50am, Safe house, Vancouver, Canada - 1 day before Day Six**

Nina and Sean were now inside the safe house. Their contact had sent a couple of armed guards to protect them, just in case. Nina was anxious, but decided it was in her best interests just to relax. _I need to get some sleep_, she thought to herself. She hated sleeping in moving vehicles, so had stayed awake all night. She entered one of the bedrooms, placed her gun under the pillows and laid down on the bed. It wasn't exactly comfy, but Nina would have accepted almost any bed at that point.

**11.00am, CTU Los Angeles - 1 day before Day Six**

Bill was deep in thought. He was wondering what to do about Alex. _I could release him any time_, he thought, _but couldn't we at least get something out of him first? He knows more about Nina than we do, and the information he could give us would be invaluable! _He decided to ask Tony for his opinion.

"Tony, speaking to Alex earlier, I got the feeling that he has a lot of information about Nina that prove very useful to us"

"What do you propose we do? We can't just torture it out of him, he isn't under arrest"

"He's still in our custody, Tony"

"I don't know, Bill, I'm not entirely comfortable with what you're suggesting. We can keep a close eye on him after we release him, see if he leads us to Nina, then we can arrest the both of them. One of the conditions of his deal is that he doesn't associate with terrorists"

"And what if he doesn't?"

"Nina doesn't want him in jail any more than she wants herself there. If I know Nina, and I do, I think she'll probably try and communicate with him if he doesn't try and get in touch with her"

"Fine. I'll get someone to sort out the release papers"

"Bill? Try not to let Jack know when we're releasing him, OK? I'm kind of worried about how he'll react"

"I'll make sure he doesn't find out, Tony"

**11.35am, Holding Room 1, CTU Los Angeles - 1 day before Day Six**

Bill walked into the room and sat down.

"OK, Alex. We'll be releasing you within the hour. I assume you remember the conditions of your deal?". Bill looked at Alex.

"I do, and I assure you, Mr Buchanan, that I won't break those conditions". Alex was nervous. If Nina wanted to, she could quite easily locate him. He did want to see his sister again, but not under those circumstances. And he knew what would happen if he wanted to keep away from Nina. She would have some of her lackeys grab him and bring him to her. He still knew a lot from his days as a CTU agent, a fact that Nina was aware of. She was also aware that a lot of terrorist groups would pay a lot to have such a source of information in their possession.

Bill passed Alex a document, the immunity deal. It stated why Alex had been given immunity, and the conditions that he had to meet, or else he would face jail for treason, with the death penalty a possibility. As Bill left the room, Alex looked through the document. He realised that a lot of the conditions were more like veiled threats which had the intention of keeping him away from Nina.

**11.45am, CTU Los Angeles - 1 day before Day Six**

As Bill walked back into the main office, he noticed Jack talking to Chloe. _I've got to get him out of here!_

"Jack, could I have a word with you in my office?", he asked. Jack nodded, finished off his conversation with Chloe and followed Bill up the stairs. He wondered what Bill want, although it wasn't hard to guess that it was probably about Alex. As they entered the office, Bill asked Jack to take a seat.

"Jack, you're aware that we need to release Alex sometime today, right?", Bill said, careful not to reveal the exact time that Alex was to be freed. He saw the anger rise in Jack's eyes, and wondered how he could possibly stop Jack as soon as Alex walked out of CTU.

"I am, and I can't promise that I won't go after him, Bill, you know I can't". Jack's voice was low, and determined.

"Jack, we're not just going to let him disappear. There are a lot of conditions that he has to abide by"

"Conditions, Bill? You know how easily Nina slipped out of North Africa, even though someone was supposed to be watching her!" Jack was getting angrier. He realised that Alex was probably going to have at least most of the rights that law-abiding citizens had, and they weren't even going to deport him!

As Bill distracted Jack, Tony and Michelle were quickly moving Alex out of the building and into a vehicle parked outside. All three got into the car and they sped off, away from CTU.

**11.55am, CTU Los Angeles - 1 day before Day Six**

_I shouldn't be doing this, but it's for Jack!, _Chloe thought, as she told Jack about the escape. His eyes became filled with fury, and he ran outside to his car. He phoned Chloe and asked her to try and find satellite images which would help him locate the trio. Chloe's introductions to Nina and Alex were wildly different. She had defeated a worm that Nina had planted into CTU's systems when she worked there. As for Alex, she had met him when he was still a CTU agent on her first day. She had found him friendly and quite liked him. She still did in a way, but had been horrified when she found out about his betrayal. Even so, she was beginning to wonder if she'd done the right thing by telling Jack.

**12.05pm, a road in Los Angeles - 1 day before Day Six**

As they drove towards the safe house that Alex would be staying in for a few days, Michelle and Alex looked behind them for any signs that they had been followed. Tony had hatched the escape plan outside of the holding room with Bill and Michelle just minutes before, and he wasn't sure if it was the right way to release Alex. He realised that he couldn't think about that now, and turned right into the street where the safe house was located.

**12.15pm, Safe house, Vancouver, Canada - 1 day before Day Six**

Nina woke up from her nap and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She took her gun out from under the pillow and put it in her waistband. She stood up and opened the door, before noticing the blood that was coming from a nearby room. She grabbed her gun, cocked it and moved towards the room. She peered around the corner and saw that all three of the other occupants of the house were dead, each with a bullet wound to the forehead. She cursed under her breath and grabbed the car keys. She wondered why someone had killed Sean and the two guards, but hadn't killed her. She considered the various possible motives of the attacker, or attackers, and ran out of the front door and got into the car. She decided to get as far away from the house as possible.

**12.20pm, CTU Safe house, Los Angeles - 1 day before Day Six**

Tony explained to Alex that he was expected to stay at the house for a few days, and that a CTU agent would be checking on him to ensure his safety. Alex agreed to this, and said goodbye as Tony and Michelle left to go back to CTU. Alex decided to have a look around the house. He wondered how many people knew he was there.

**12.25pm, alleyway near CTU Safe house, Los Angeles - 1 day before Day Six**

Jack had parked up in an alleyway and watched as Tony and Michelle drove past, on their way back to CTU. He grabbed his gun and hid it in his pocket. He then walked down the street towards the house that he knew was a CTU safe house. _The house that Alex is in right now_.

**12.30pm, CTU Safe house, Los Angeles - 1 day before Day Six**

Alex was nervous. The CTU agent that Tony was going to send wasn't there yet. He was looking out of one of the front windows when he heard a floorboard creak at the back of the house. He froze where he was, listening out for any other noise. He turned around, and was greeted by a punch to the face. He fell back and noticed his attacker. _Jack! _He ran at Jack and sent his fist crashing into Jack's nose, but Jack quickly recovered and pulled out his gun."Alex, turn around and put your hands behind your head", Jack ordered. As Alex complied, Jack grabbed a lamp and ripped the wire out, which he used to bind Alex's hands behind him. He kicked Alex in the back of his knee, forcing him to kneel down."I'll be right back, Alex. Don't try anything stupid", he warned as he left the house.

After Jack had left, Alex looked around. He was panicking, and was sure that he would be dead soon, but hoped that the agent Tony was sending would be here soon, and rescue him from an obviously insane Jack. Struggling against the tight wires around his wrists was useless as they just cut further into his skin. He could have brought his hands around his feet and made a run for it, but fear froze him and he felt helpless. As Jack come back through the front door, he cursed under his breath. Jack lifted him to his feet."My car is parked in the driveway, with the passenger door open. You're going to get in and if you try and make a run for it, I'll shoot you dead, and I won't give a shit who sees me do it!". Jack forced him towards the front door and he began to walk outside, still hoping to see the CTU agent. As he climbed into the car, Jack appeared at the car door. He untied Alex's hands, and retied them at Alex's front. He then put the harness on Alex, and slammed the door, before getting into the driver's seat. He pulled out of the driveway at speed, and headed east.

**12.40pm, CTU Los Angeles - 1 day before Day Six**

"Dammit!", Tony cursed as he was told of Alex's disapparance. The facts that the front and back doors were both open, a lamp had had it's wire ripped out and the neighbours across the street had seen a blonde man getting into a car with a tied-up, dark-haired man led Tony to conclude that Jack had gotten to Alex_. I knew I should have stayed there until Agent Surnow arrived! _He was concerned for Jack as much as he was concerned for Alex - he knew that Jack was already breaking the law by kidnapping Alex, and he also knew that Jack wanted revenge, and that usually meant someone dying.

**1.10pm, a rural road outside of Los Angeles - 1 day before Day Six**

Jack stopped the car and parked up. Alex began to feel even more nervous. He knew that Jack hated him for what he did, and realised that without anyone else there, Jack was pretty much able to do whatever he wanted to him. They sat in silence for a short while, before Jack turned to him, his voice full of determination, but not as angry as it was back at the house."This is what we are going to do, Alex. You are going to help me find Nina". Alex was shocked, but not surprised at this. He decided that cooperating with Jack would be in his best interests."When we find her, Alex, I'll decide whether or not you get to keep living_". And what about Nina, Jack? Is she going to die as soon as you lay your eyes on her? What makes this even worse, Jack, is that she could be anywhere in Canada, or even Europe by now!_

**1.15pm, a road in Vancouver, Canada - 1 day before Day Six**

Nina had driven around the city aimlessly. She decided to do just that until her meeting, then to get the hell out of there, preferably to Munich or London. The streets were not as busy as LA's streets, a fact she appreciated. She didn't want to be stuck in the same place for too long, especially if there was someone out there who was killing off the people who were paid to protect her. Thoughts ran through her head as she went through a list of possible suspects. Many people she had dealings with in the past were now in jail, dead, or thought that she was still in North Africa. She considered a link to her employers before her arrest, to Second Wave, to the businessman who wanted her to buy the Cordilla virus.

**1.30pm, CTU Los Angeles - 1 day before Day Six**

Tony was now determined to locate Jack and Alex as soon as possible. He had instructed most of the staff to make it their top priority, and was working hard himself to find the pair before one, or even both of them, ended up dead. As Michelle appeared back from talking to Milo, he contemplated getting Milo to tell Nina about Jack. _What could she do about it, Tony? Besides, right now we've got enough to deal with without pissing off an extremely dangerous terrorist!_

"Tony, Milo's just told me about how Nina approached him. He says that she offered him $3m and in return he was to send her information regarding her and Alex. He accepted, and this money was transferred into his account in 2004, a few weeks after her escape. Yesterday, she contacted him, offering him another $750, 000 to keep her updated on events surrounding Alex. He says that Nina knows about the deal and Mandy"

"In that case, why has she gone to Canada? That was her original plan yesterday, so why stick to it?"

"It's possible that whatever she's got planned up there is of some importance to her"

**2.00pm, Norton Air Force Base - 1 day before Day Six**

Jack untied Alex's hands and told him to get out of the car. As they walked towards the airport, Jack explained that he had a friend who had a light aircraft who could get them to Canada."Where in Canada do you think is most likely?", Jack questioned."Possibly Vancouver, Jack. Have you explained to your friend that you've abducted someone and you're forcing them to locate their sister, who you have a desire to kill?". Jack gave him a glare that told him to shut up.

They approached a Cessna 350 aircraft, where a middle-aged man was standing. He had mousy brown hair and was obviously an heavy smoker."Hi, Jack! Good to see you! This is your friend, right?", looking at Alex. He was obviously unaware of the true relationship between Jack and Alex, and the circumstances."Hi Robert. Yeah, this is Alex. We need to get to Vancouver, Canada. Is that going to be possible?". Robert nodded and started to climb into the plane. Jack whispered to Alex,"Don't try anything, Alex. I know how to fly a plane, and Robert is not exactly a close friend, so it won't be a problem to dispose of him. Understand?", to which Alex responded and they got into the plane.

"We should be in Vancouver by 7pm tonight, that alright with you, Jack?"

"Yeah, as long as you know how to fly this thing!", Jack replied, laughing.

"So, what's in Vancouver that's so important? And who exactly is your friend?". Jack was hoping that he wouldn't ask, but decided to make up a story anyway.

"We need to visit a mutual friend of ours who's seriously ill. We both knew her personally". Alex rolled his eyes at Jack's story. Nina wasn't seriously ill, but she certainly was in danger of dying. He decided to go along with the act, hoping that something could stop Jack before he killed either him or Nina.

**2.15pm, CTU Los Angeles - 1 day before Day Six**

"He did what?!", Kim exclaimed as Tony told her about Jack and Alex. She was now very worried and was glad that Chase was there. She sat down on a chair and wondered what her dad was up to. She knew that he had harboured a lot of violent thoughts towards Alex and Nina, and she had been scared of just how determined he was to eventually catch and kill them. She had tried to get her dad some help, tried to help him take his mind off the two siblings, but to no avail. _Sometimes, its like he exists only to hate Alex and Nina_, she thought sadly.

**2.30pm, Cessna 350 en route to Vancouver, Canada - 1 day before Day Six**

Jack and Alex were sat in the back of the Cessna. Jack was unable to restrain Alex without arousing Robert's suspicions, so he sat close to Alex, and took every chance he could to take a look at him. He had known Robert Rajskub for a long time - they had been in the army together. Robert knew about what had happened to Jack's family, and had heard of both Alex and Nina, but Jack knew that it was pointless telling him the truth. Robert wasn't the kind of guy who would take the law into his own hands, and he would have refused to fly them to Vancouver. As Robert had headphones on and was busy talking to air control, Jack took the chance to speak to Alex.

"You're doing fine, Alex. Keep cooperating and I'll let you live", he whispered to Alex. _Can you keep that promise, Jack? _Alex looked at him and nodded. He was in no mood to talk to Jack, and he certainly didn't feel like being reminded of his situation. He closed his eyes, and tried to fall asleep.

**2.50pm, Cessna 350** **en route to Vancouver, Canada - 1 day before Day Six**

_He's snoring! He must have fallen asleep! _Alex was overjoyed at his luck. He had closed his eyes and pretended to fall asleep, but Jack really had. He quietly got up out of his seat, moved close to Robert and tapped him on the shoulder. Robert took off his headphones.

"Listen, you need to get in touch with CTU Los Angeles and tell them that Jack Bauer is on your plane, and you're heading for Vancouver". Alex hoped that he would just comply, rather than ask for an explanation.

"Huh? Didn't he work there once? Why would they care?"

"Trust me, Robert, please!". Alex's voice had hints of fear and anxiety in it.

"What's going on? First, Jack calls me up and says that a friend, and I don't even know your name, by the way, and he want to go to Canada to see some sick friend, and now you're begging me to get in touch with CTU!". Alex sighed. He knew that Robert would have to be told. Suddenly, he heard Jack move and sat down quickly. Jack noticed this and looked at Alex, and then Robert.

"Everything fine there, Alex?", Jack asked. He was suspicious of what exactly had just happened.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?". Alex tried his hardest to sound convincing, but he wasn't sure if it worked or not.

"You two been talking, Robert?", he asked the pilot. Robert was now unsure what to say. Jack sounded strange, and his friend Alex was obviously scared of him.

"He was just asking about how we know each other, that's all, Jack". The answer satisfied Jack enough for him to sit back. He told himself not to fall asleep again. Robert turned around, worried about what exactly he was stuck in the middle of. He knew that Jack would hear him if he contacted CTU and so ,covertly, he took out a mobile phone and dialled the number of another friend he had at CTULA - Tony Almeida. He decided to mute the sound so that Tony's voice would not be heard in the plane, and as soon as the call was answered, he took his chance.

"So Jack, how do you know Alex? And this woman friend of yours in Vancouver?"

**3.00pm, CTU Los Angeles - 1 day before Day Six**

"Chloe, I need you to trace a call!" Tony called. He explained that a friend of his, Robert, had phoned and had mentioned Jack, Alex and Vancouver, as well as a "woman friend", he assumed was Nina. "It sounds like they're in a plane. The guy who phoned me, he owns a Cessna. Michelle, could you locate a Cessna plane with the tail number N1966A?". Michelle looked it up and told Tony of its departure from Norton Airfield around a hour ago, en route to Vancouver."Then they're probably somewhere over Fresno, if they're heading north". Tony decided to call CTU Fresno and give them details of the plane.

**3.10pm, Cessna 350** **en route to Vancouver, Canada - 1 day before Day Six**

"Cessna N1966A, can you hear me?", the voice crackled over the radio.

"This is Cessna N1966A, I can hear you loud and clear". Robert hoped this was Tony's doing and that this whole situation would be much clearer soon.

"I need you to land at Fresno Chandler Executive Airport. This is an order". Robert was confused. He had hoped they would have explained why.

"Sure, but can I ask why?". Robert tried hard not to let his nervousness show in his voice.

"No reason was given". Robert was getting more anxious."Looks like we need to land, Jack. That alright with you?". It obviously wasn't, as Jack suddenly moved towards him and shoved a gun into the back of his neck. Jack noticed Robert's phone and picked it up. He recognised the number that the phone had last dialed."Dammit!", he cursed loudly."Continue to Vancouver, Robert". Robert didn't want to piss Jack off even more, and decided to comply. Jack sat back down, took the wire out of his pocket, and tied Alex up again."This is your fault, Alex!", he growled at him as he wound the wire around Alex's wrists."Alex, if you want to live through this, you better not try anything else. Just one more incident like that and I'll kill you immediately!". Robert was shocked. It had been obvious to him since his conversation with Alex that Jack was coercing Alex into something, but now he was threatening him with death?."Jack, I don't want to pry, but who the hell is he and what the hell are you doing? Do you even have a friend in Vancouver?". Jack looked at him and replied,"This is Alex Myers. The 'friend' in Vancouver is Nina Myers". Robert was stunned. He had heard of both Alex and Nina, and knew that Jack hated them both._ It certainly explains why Alex is so scared of him_.

**3.40pm, Vancouver, Canada - 1 day before Day Six**

The meeting had gone as planned, much to Nina's relief. She had paid the man $50,000, and in return was given a fake passport and other documents which she could use to get to Munich. She had a flight to Germany at 7.00pm, and wondered if she could stay alive until then. She got back into her car, and drove off. She decided to return to her tactic of driving around the city until it was time for her to go to the airport.

**3.50pm, CTU Los Angeles - 1 day before Day Six**

Tony was annoyed. Robert had ignored the order to land, which meant that Jack had probably pulled a gun on him. He had Chloe track the plane as it headed towards Vancouver. He wondered how this would end, but he couldn't think of any conclusion that wasn't bad for at least one of the people involved. He sighed, and sat down at his workstation. He recalled the night that Alex had helped Nina escape. At first, they had thought that Nina had taken Alex hostage, but when they reviewed the camera footage, Alex's treachery was revealed. He had hated Alex for what he did for a long time, especially as the escape badly affected Jack and Kim. After he had been released from prison, and had returned to work at CTU, he had spent many hours looking for any threads that could lead him to Alex and Nina. He would spend entire nights sat at a computer, contacting various law enforcement agencies, sending them the descriptions of Alex and Nina. On the day Alex had been captured, he didn't know what to think, and after the confession by Alex regarding his motives, Tony's stance towards Alex softened. He knew that he would never trust Alex again, nor would they ever be the friends they were before, but he was glad that Alex had given them a reason, a reason that actually made sense, and he was happy to see Alex go free, especially as he helped them capture Mandy. Alex's rescue at the airfield in San Diego had really helped him regain the respect Tony had for him, but it also depressed Tony, as it gave him a reminder of the old Alex, the Alex that was loyal to his country and friends, the Alex that wouldn't just let anyone innocent be hurt if he could stop it and the Alex that had gone through the same ordeals as he had.

**4.00pm, Cessna 350** **en route to Vancouver, Canada - 1 day before Day Six**

Jack had lowered the gun, but he still held it in his hand, so that Alex could see it. Alex was looking out of the window, worry obvious on his face. Jack knew that he had scared Alex into compliance, but a part of him wished that Alex had never helped Nina escape. He thought of all the things Alex had done to protect his family. He recalled how Alex had shot the terrorist who was about to kill Teri in their own home, the words he had spoken at her funeral, his actions on the day of the nuke when he rescued Kim from that wife-beating scum and got her out of Los Angeles. He had wanted to kill Nina that night, and was glad to actually have a chance to do so, but when Alex took that away from him, he felt just as betrayed as he was that night when Nina was found out. As the sky started to grow dark, he thought of all the events in his life that happened at night. Often, they were the ones that haunted him the most in his nightmares, as if they were meant to have happened at night.

Alex could tell that Jack was lost in his thoughts. He contemplated grabbing the gun - _after all, he wants me to help find Nina, and I can't do that if I'm dead _- but his hands were too tightly bound and he wouldn't have been able to hold it properly, never mind fire it. He looked at Jack and felt sympathy for him. Alex knew what Nina had done to him, and he knew what his actions had done to him, and he realized that Jack had been through more than his fair share of grief and pain. _And you caused some of it, Alex! That's why you're here, that's why he's got you tied up, pointing a gun at you!_

"Maybe we should bring CTU into this, Jack?". Alex's statement shocked him out of his reverie. _I certainly didn't expect him to suggest that!_

"Why, so you and Nina can live ever happily after?". Jack's voice was mocking, sarcastic. He wasn't prepared to bring CTU into this.

"If we have their support, than we can find Nina easier". Alex was unsure of this, but he tried to make it sound convincing. _After all, your life depends on it!_

"No, and that's the end of it, Alex. No more daft suggestions!". Jack's voice was firm and loud. He didn't want to compromise with Alex, and he certainly didn't consider Alex to be anything other than a resource that he could use to find Nina. He looked at Alex, who seemed defeated. He realised that Alex's last chance of getting away from him had just vanished.

**4.15pm, Vancouver, Canada - 1 day before Day Six**

Nina was parked up in an empty car park. She had bought something to eat and drink from a nearby supermarket and was consuming them, whilst keeping an eye out for anyone suspicious. She took out a map and traced her route from the car park to Vancouver International Airport. She realised that Milo still hadn't contacted her, and picked up her phone.

**4.20pm, Holding Room 3, CTU Los Angeles - 1 day before Day Six**

Nina's phone rang again. Tony picked it up and was about to take it to Milo, but decided to answer it himself.

"Milo! Are they still holding Alex?". Nina sounded worried, and what happened next worried her even more.

"Hello, Nina", Tony said. He could almost hear the alarm bells going off in Nina's head.

"Tony?"

"Yeah, Nina? Don't worry, we know about Milo. You taught him well, I see", Tony remarked sarcastically.

"Are you still holding Alex?"

"There's been a bit of a problem. Look, Nina, if you want Alex to stay alive, you're going to have to work with us. In return, we won't arrest you and you'll be free to go". Nina growled her reply down the phone."What have you done, Tony?!"."It's Jack. He grabbed Alex from a safe house at around 2pm this afternoon and he's currently on a plane to Vancouver". Nina almost dropped the phone in shock. How could they know where she was?

"You incompetent fool! If he dies, I swear that you and the rest of CTU will regret it!". Tony realised that he needed to calm her down.

"Nina, we can get him back. We think that Jack wants Alex to help find you, and so he took him on a plane to Vancouver. We'll coordinate with Canadian authorities and make sure that when he lands, that we get Alex out of there.". Nina calmed herself down before responding.

"What do you need me to do, Tony?"

She wondered if she could get a later flight to Munich, and sighed to herself. _This day just keeps getting better and better_, she commented sarcastically.

**4.30pm,** **Cessna 350** **en route to Vancouver, Canada - 1 day before Day Six**

It had been deathly silent on the plane for a while when the phone went off. When Robert answered it, he told Jack that Tony wanted to speak to him. Jack decided to take the phone and put it on speaker.

"Jack, we've been in touch with Nina. We know that she is in Vancouver".A victorious smile grew on Jack's face as he heard this.

"Do you know exactly where?", he asked.

"No, but she will be at Vancouver International Airport at 7.00pm. Jack, she's willing to meet with you". Jack was obviously sceptical at just how willing Nina was, but he put this doubt out of his mind.

"Fine. We'll land at VIA and meet her there".

"Jack? Don't do anything stupid, is that understood?"

A look of confusion was evident on Alex's face._ Nina wanted to meet Jack? _He also grew anxious. Now that this meeting had been planned, would Jack kill him before they even landed?

Jack was happy but also cautious. He knew Nina better than anyone, and knew that Nina wouldn't just agree to meet him in such circumstances. He decided to keep Alex alive, in order to ensure that Nina didn't try anything. He checked his watch - _just two and a half hours to go_. He wondered how the meeting would go and what Nina would actually offer. Did she know that he had her brother? He presumed that she did, otherwise she would never have agreed to the meeting.

**4.45pm, Vancouver, Canada - 1 day before Day Six**

_How strange, that we would have been in the same place at the same time, and not even have known about it? And now we have to see each other face to face? I hope it goes better than Mexico. I'm not going to go back to jail! _Nina was traveling towards the airport, ready for the meeting. She concentrated on her plan. She would meet up with a Canadian government agent from CSIS, and they would meet with Jack and Alex. Jack would hand over Alex and in return, Jack wouldn't face any charges related to the abduction. Nina would then be free to go, and she and Alex would travel to Munich. She wondered if Jack would actually agree to the deal. He certainly didn't fear prison, and why would he let something like that stop him from getting his revenge?

**4.50pm, Kim and Chase's house, Los Angeles - 1 day before Day Six**

Chases phone rang, and when he noticed the number, decided to take it somewhere more private.

"Yeah?"

"Mr Edmunds, there's a bit of a problem"

"Problem?"

"It looks like Nina's going to be meeting with Jack. Want us to call the attack off?". Chase was stunned. _I certainly didn't expect that sort of a problem!_

"Not yet, no. Just make sure that Jack isn't there when you commence with it". He turned the phone off and cursed quietly. He had been planning Nina's murder for months, and now Jack was in his way. He had recruited some of Ramon and Hector Salazar's cousins and told them that Nina was the cause of their deaths. Alls he had to do was to pay them and wait. He hadn't told anyone about his plan, and had been very careful to keep his involvement to a bare minimum. He was satisfied that noone would connect him to the murder, and that they would assume that her death was just another gang-related death.

**5.00pm, Cessna 350** **en route to Vancouver, Canada - 1 day before Day Six**

"Jack?', Alex started to speak,'I just want to say that I didn't plan to help Nina escape that night. In fact, I was fairly certain when I caught up with her and saw that she was threatening Kim, that I was going to kill her myself. I don't think I can say anything that would make you feel better or do anything to change what I did, and I know that my betrayal hurt you and Kim. I never meant for it to affect you in that way, Jack - I only meant to keep you and Kim out of harm's way. I know I picked a strange way of showing that, Jack". He looked at Jack, hoping that Jack would see his words in a positive light."Alex, whatever you've done, for whatever reason, is done. I can't forgive you for helping Nina, and I don't accept that you did it for me or for Kim. In fact, it's not the fact that you helped Nina escape that hurt me and Kim, it's the fact that up until then you had been through the same ordeals, you had suffered because of Nina and you were always there as a friend, yet you chose to become a traitor. It sickens me that you'll will never spend a day in jail for your treason". Jack's eyes showed pain and anger, and the two seemed to be in competition with each other. He wanted to look Alex directly in the eyes, show him his pain, but he couldn't even look in Alex's direction."Look Jack, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything", Alex replied, before Jack launched off his seat and landed a punch right into Alex's eye. He grabbed Alex around the throat and screamed,"You're damn right you shouldn't have said anything!". He sat back down and, for a few seconds, he aimed the gun right at Alex's head. Alex closed his eyes, fearing the worst. _Well done, Alex, you pushed him too far!_ After a few minutes had passed, Alex plucked up the courage to open his eyes again. He was relieved when he saw that Jack had lowered the gun. He was now gazing out of the window, obviously deep in thought. He decided that it was best to keep quiet for the rest of the flight. He raised his hands and gently felt around his left eye. _I wonder if Nina will notice?_

**5.15pm, Vancouver International Airport- 1 day before Day Six**

Nina was sat in her car in the carpark of Vancouver International Airport, waiting for the meeting. She had just rung Tony again, to confirm the details. She hated it when things weren't planned properly, and she knew from experience what happened if you fucked up. She thought of the last time she had seen Jack. Although most people at CTU would have thought it was on the night of the escape, it wasn't. She had actually seen him a few years later. He was in Washington, and he appeared to be smartly dressed. Nina had been there to set up a deal with some Russian terrorist who had cash, and she had the information. She had been getting into a car, when she saw him crossing the street. At first, she thought she was mistaken, but then someone called out his first name, and he responded. She didn't recognise the woman who had called to him, and didn't care, but for a few minutes, she was back at CTU, back as the old Nina, the one Jack thought was the real Nina. She wanted to go up to him, talk to him, but she knew that that would have been suicide. She had sighed quietly, before telling the driver to drive.

**5.30pm, Vancouver, Canada - 1 day before Day Six**

Jose and Gael Salazar were sat in their car, watching Nina from a distance. The two Mexican brothers were cousins of Ramon and Hector, and wanted revenge on the woman who had caused their deaths. They spoke quietly in Spanish to each other, planning out their attack. They knew that they had to be discreet, and they knew that they couldn't do it with Jack Bauer around. Although they could have attacked her at that moment, they had been told that Nina was planning to meet with Jack at 7.00pm, and that Mr Edmunds wanted this meeting to go ahead. As he was the one paying them, they agreed to the delay.

**6.00pm, CTU Los Angeles - 1 day before Day Six**

Bill, Tony, Chloe and Michelle were setting up the mission. They were coordinating with CSIS, and had to rely mostly on them for when the meeting would take place. Tony was going to be true to his word - he would let Nina walk away, and Alex. He had, however, planned a raid by CSIS to take place a few days afterwards, in which Nina would be arrested and taken back to CTU. Alex would still be free, as the conditions of his immunity deal weren't broken by him getting himself kidnapped and forced into a meeting with a terrorist.

**6.20pm,** **Cessna 350** **en route to Vancouver, Canada - 1 day before Day Six**

The flight was almost over, much to the trio's relief. It had been a stressful and sometimes violent flight, and they all just wanted to get out of the small plane and feel the cool evening air on their faces. The past hour had been spent in silence, with the occassional cough. Jack had untied Alex, but had warned him again not to try anything.

**6.50pm, Vancouver International Airport- 1 day before Day Six**

As the plane touched down onto one of the smaller runways that was made for such planes, Jack looked out of the window for any sign of Nina. He assumed that she would have someone with her, so made sure that his gun was within easy reach.

**6.55pm,** **Vancouver International Airport- 1 day before Day Six**

Nina got out of her car and watched as the car with Canadian government plates drove up to her. Out of the car stepped a tall, blonde man who looked quite like you would expect a government agent to. She shook his hand and they introduced each other - his name was Roger Itzin, adn he worked for the CSIS. Nina climbed into the government car and they drove towards the Cessna.

**7.00pm, Vancouver International Airport- 1 day before Day Six**

Robert had decided to stay in the plane, whilst Jack and Alex stood outside. Jack had a tight grip on Alex's arm. They watched as the car approached. As Nina got out, her eyes met those of Jacks, and for a minute they stared at each other, as if all hell was about to break loose. She and Roger walked up to the plane, and stood about 10 metres away from it.

"What do you want, Nina?", Jack asked.

"Alex, and in return, the US government won't charge you for the kidnapping. You'll be able to go back to Los Angeles a free man". She looked at her brother, and she had to keep herself calm when she saw his black eye.

"That's all, Nina? You think I'll just let you and Alex walk away from this alive?". He had one hand on his gun, and was seriously considering shooting Nina dead.

"Do you know how long you'll spend in jail for kidnap, Jack? Do you really think Kim would enjoy having her father locked up for decades?". Jack's anger became even more obvious when he heard her say his daughter's name. He decided to go ahead with the deal, and let go of Alex."You win this time, Nina", he stated, and started to climb back into the plane. Alex walked cautiously towards Nina and Roger, and then embraced his sister. They stood there for a few minutes, before getting into the car and driving off.

Jack had to hold back the tears as the plane took off. He was angry that, not only were Nina and Alex were getting away, they had been aided by the US and Canadian governments!

**7.05pm,** **Vancouver International Airport- 1 day before Day Six**

"Milo, Nina? Seriously?", Alex laughed as they drove away from the runway.

"He was the best I could get, Alex!". Nina smiled at her brother, and gently touched his black eye. She was angry that CTU had allowed Jack to grab Alex, and was just relieved that she had him back. Sure, he didn't want to have anything to do with terrorism, and he only hung around because of the threat of prosecution, but he had been travelling with her for five years, and they had grown close again.

**7.20pm,** **Cessna 350** **en route to Vancouver, Canada - 1 day before Day Six**

Jack was shocked at the phone call he had just had from Tony. Tony had told him of the plan to arrest Nina, and Jack was glad that CTU weren't actually going to let her walk. He sat back in his chair and smiled to himself, before drifting off to sleep.

**7.45pm,** **Vancouver International Airport - 1 day before Day Six**

They had just driven out of the airport onto the carpark when another car suddenly came out of nowhere and stopped in front of them, forcing Roger to slam on the brakes. He noticed that the occupants of the car had guns, and got out of the car. he began to shoot at them, but was shot in the head by Gael Salazar. A panicked Nina grabbed her gun and told Alex to grab Roger's. They hid behind their car, taking shots every so often. Nina managed to wound Gael, and was about to finish him off when Jose appeared out of nowhere and shot her in the chest. Alex responded to his by emptying his gun into Jose's head.

"Alex", Nina said, weakly. Her wound was fatal, and she knew it. _Damn you, Jack! Damn you!_

"Shush Nina, it's ok. Don't speak". He knelt down beside her, cradling her in his arms. As she passed away, Alex cried for her. He laid her down gently, picked up her gun and walked around the car. He noticed that Gael was still alive, and approached him.

"Why?", he asked Gael, pointing the gun directly at his forehead. Gael remained silent, so Alex shot him in the groin. After Gael had stopped screaming, he repeated his question. Gael looked at him, and simply said,"Revenge. Chase told us what Nina did to my cousins!". Enraged, Alex kicked him in the jaw, satisified that he had broken the bone. In his best Spanish, Alex told Gael the last words he would ever hear, before putting a bullet through his head.

_"Cuándo usted encuentra Chase en el Infierno, lo dice que usted falló"_

_**(Author's Note - The Spanish translates to "When you meet Chase in Hell, tell him you failed".)**_


	3. Torture

_**Author's Note - This is the penultimate chapter, and it takes place on what is, in the 24verse, Day Six, and acts as if Days Four, Five and the real Day Six never happened. As this is a oneshot story, it has no connection to any other Alex Myers story, although it does reference the stories set on Days One and Two. The Day Three that has happened in this story is an alternate one where Nina isn't killed, as Alex helps her escape. Like 24's Day Six, events take place nine years after Day One and five years after Day Three. All characters except for Alex Myers, Andrew Berkeley, Michael O'Brien, Kate Wynter, Gael Salazar and Jose Salazar are property of Fox.**_

**9.00am, Point Mugu Naval Air Station - Day Six**

CTU had offered to take Alex and Nina's body back to Los Angeles. After a sleepless night in an hotel, Alex had accepted this flight and they were now arriving back in California. As he left the plane, the sun attacked his eyes, and he had to squint for a few minutes. He noticed that Tony and Michelle were there to greet him.

"Welcome back to California, Alex", Tony stated as he watched Alex walk up to them. He felt sorry for Alex after hearing of Nina's murder, and felt the need to act as a friend to him."I'm sorry about Nina, Alex. I promise you we will do everything we can to find out who and why". Alex nodded appreciatively. _If only you realised, Tony, that I'm planning on adopting Jack's famous eye for an eye philosophy!_

**9.20am, Kim and Chase's house, Valencia - Day Six**

Jack had stayed at his daughter's house, and was now awake. He had plans to go back to Washington that evening, and he wanted to spend the day with Kim, Chase and Angela. He loved the little girl and considered her his grandaughter. He had been told of Nina's death, and decided to stay away from CTU. His reaction had surprised him when he had found out - he was upset and felt like he had lost a friend. It was as if everything that Nina had done, had caused since that cursed day had just evaporated.

**9.30am, CTU Los Angeles - Day Six**

As Alex walked into CTU, he realised how much difference a few days made. People weren't looking at him and seeing a traitor, they were seeing a grieving brother, a man who had witnessed his own sister's murder. And as for feeling ashamed of walking past them the morning of his capture, this was different. He appreciated the looks on their faces, as if they were forgiving him for his betrayal. As for Alex's morning, it was to be spent at CTU, giving them an idea of what happened between the safehouse and Nina's death. He certainly wasn't looking forward to having to relive the events of the day before, and vowed not to leave Los Angeles without some sort of closure.

**9.50am, Governor's House, Los Angeles - Day Six**

Hal Gardner hummed as he got ready. It was a big day today for him and his state. He was due to address the state and make an announcement, one that would change California for the better. He was due to make the speech at 1pm, outside Los Angeles City Hall in front of thousands of ordinary citizens and the media. He had sone such speeches before, many during his short term as President after the scandal surrounding President Logan about 20 months ago. He had been horrified by the actions of a man he had once seen as a good friend and patriot, and had vowed never to become anything like him.

**10.00am, terrorist base, Los Angeles - Day Six**

Andrew Berkeley was anxious. Their plans had already been messed up by the arrest of Mandy Myers a few days ago, and now the assassin was nowhere to be found. The would be killer of Hal Gardner, Michael O'Brien, was an expert sniper. He had been hired by various groups over the years to take out many different targets, and was the main suspect in the murder of Australian Premier Kate Wynter back in 2001.O'Brien was meant to have gotten to the house at 9.30am, and Andrew was getting pissed.

**10.15am, Holding Room 1, CTU Los Angeles - Day Six**

Alex was sat down in the holding room again. Not as a prisoner - the door had been left open. They just didn't have any other rooms available. _And this one just had to be free?_, he commented to himself as he looked around what was now a fairly familiar room. He was waiting for Bill to come in and then they would start to discuss the events of the past 48 hours. _And what a 48 hours it was!_

**10.30am, Kim and Chase's house, Valencia - Day Six**

Jack smiled as he watched Angela draw pictures of her dad and Kim. She would always write 'Mommy' instead of Kim, and the pair would always be smiling. He had a picture that Angela had drawn in his apartment back in Washington, which he had put on his fridge and ,in a very cliche way, he would always take the time in the morning and at night to stop and look at it, and be reminded of her. He wanted Angela to grow up normally, and was glad that Chase and Kim had nothing to do with CTU anymore. He had decided early on in Chase's and Kim's relationship that any children they had - he included Angela - would not need to know about what he had done, and he hoped that Chase felt the same way. He also knew that they would eventually have to be told about Teri, but he would leave out the murder. _No point in upsetting them_.

Chase himself was busy in the bedroom, making sure that he had gotten rid of any evidence that tied him to Nina's murder. He was glad that it was over and done with, but had been annoyed with how it had been messed up, and the fact that the two brothers were dead. _There's a small fortune I'll never see again_.

**10.40am, terrorist base, Los Angeles - Day Six**

_Finally, he's here! _Andrew demanded an explanation from Michael. He was over an hour late, and they were getting behind schedule. He showed Michael in and gestured towards a silver case and a cardboard box on the table."That's what you'll need for this afternoon, Michael".

**11.00am, Holding Room 1, CTU Los Angeles - Day Six**

Alex and Bill were deep in conversation when Tony came in and whispered in Bill's ear. They excused themselves and left the room, leaving Alex wondering what was going on. He knew that they couldn't tell, him not being a CTU agent, and hoped that whatever it was, that noone was harmed because of it. He wondered if it had something to do with Mandy, or maybe even himself. He sat there, thinking of what could have been, if he hadn't helped Nina escape. For a start, he could have been a lot higher up in the ranks of CTU by now. He certainly wouldn't have had to go through what had occured over the last 48 hours. _The past is done, Alex, and now it's time to play the present and plan the future._

**11.35pm, building across from Los Angeles City Hall - Day Six**

Andrew and Michael were now in the rented office space that overlooked the entrance of City Hall, where Governor Gardner would be making his speech. They started to set up the sniper rifle, and the timing device they were using so that the gun would go off by itself. The podium was already set up for Gardner, so this made using such a device possible. They expected to be far away from Los Angeles by the time of the assissination.

**12.00pm, Kim and Chases house, Valencia - Day Six**

As Angela had an appointment at the hospital, Kim was going to take her. Jack wanted them to get back as soon as they could."Don't worry, Dad, we'll be back as quick as we can", and planted a kiss on his cheek before she left the house.

**12.15pm, Holding Room 1, CTU Los Angeles - Day Six**

Bill had returned, and he asked Alex about the night of the escape. He gave Bill every single bit of detail about what had happened and told him what they had done since.

"You know, it can be surprising how easily you can turn yourself, realign your whole being and become someone you may or may not want to be. I had hated my sister ever since Teri's murder, but on that night, I made a decision. A decision to redefine myself". Alex was being honest with Bill Buchanan.

**12.30pm, CTU Los Angeles - Day Six**

As Alex left CTU for probably the last time, he took the time to say goodbye to people who were, at one time, his closest friends. He wished them all luck and as he walked out of the building, his head was filled with memories of his time at CTU, both visual and verbal. He shook them out, though. _I have plans and I can't be getting all nostalgic right now!_

**1.00pm, Los Angeles City Hall - Day Six**

Hal Gardner began his speech. He spoke loud and clearly, with an authoritative and charismatic voice. He tried to make his speech sound positive and appealing to each and every person who was listening. He wasn't just speaking to a few thousand people and a couple of hundred journalists, he was speaking to the entire state of California.

Five minutes later, he wasn't speaking to anyone. Ever again.

**1.10pm, Kim and Chases house, Valencia - Day Six**

Jack was sipping from a mug of coffee. He was relaxing, watching some crazy drama about a federal agent who was getting himself into all sorts of trouble. He wondered why the guy's co-workers just didn't seem to listen to him.

**1.30pm, building across from Los Angeles City Hall - Day Six**

"Looks like some sort of timing device", Tony commented as he inspected the rifle. He had seen the use of a timing device for an assisination before, when some rich businessman had been killed by some gang members after he'd refused to give them money. They had left the gun and timing device aimed at him, but had forgotten about it after panicking, and the guy ended up getting shot just seconds before cops burst into his house.

**1.45pm, Los Angeles - Day Six**

Alex was sat on a bench. He was watching people go by, and realised just how long it had been since he was last in Los Angeles. He and Nina had never visited LA after the escape and so this was the first time in five years that he had been back. He had a liking for the city, although he would always consider Chicago his home. As he sat there, he planned for later that afternoon, and he planned his future.

**2.00pm, St Patrick's Church Graveyard, Los Angeles - Day Six**

Alex was visiting Teri's grave for what he assumed would be the last time. He didn't have many memories of Teri, and all of them were from that day she died, and he wanted to go back in time and warn himself about Nina, warn Jack that Nina was not who she seemed, warn CTU that Nina was the mole. He realised that Teri was only a year old than Nina when she had died - Teri being 34, Nina being 33 - and wondered if Nina would have ever made it past her 34th year of life if he hadn't help her escape.

**2.15pm, Henry Mayo Newhall Memorial Hospital, Valencia - Day Six**

Kim was annoyed. There were a lot of people waiting to see doctors, and Angela, being a typical five year old child, was getting restless. She had hoped that it would only take an hour at the most, and was disappointed that she would lose a lot of the day, when she could be with her father and Chase at home.

**2.35pm, an alleyway near St Patrick's Church, Los Angeles - Day Six**

Alex was relieved that he still had access to Nina's accounts and contacts. He had met one of them in this alleyway, and had made a deal with the contact. He was willing to pay a lot - _Nina would want me to _- and was satisfied with the deal. Now all he needed to do was to ensure that Jack couldn't stop his plan.

**3.00pm, Kim and Chases house, Valencia - Day Six**

Jack just had a very strange phone call. Alex had phoned and has asked him to come to CTU. He had explained that he wanted to see Jack one last time, but wanted to meet at CTU to ensure his safety. Juck had laughed at how Alex had seemed so frightened of him, yet that had been the whole point._ How else would I get you out of that house, Jack?_

Alex watched as Jack left in a car, and pulled out his phone. He dialled Kim's phone number - _he had asked Jack for it, claiming to want to speak to her _- and was happy that she wouldn't interfere with his plan, either. He walked up to the front door, knocked and waited for Chase to answer.

"Alex! I didn't expect to see you today", Chase exclaimed. _What the hell is he doing here?_

"I just came to talk to you, before I leave for New York" Alex was lying, but Chase believed him, and invited him in. As soon as he got the chance to, he pulled out teh gun and cocked it. Chase froze as he heard the gun."Alex, I hope you're not going to try anything crazy. Jack's in here somewhere". Alex laughed."No, he's not. He thinks he's going to meet me at CTU!". Alex ordered Chase to get on his knees, with his hands behind his head. He pulled a document out of his pocket and showed it to Chase, who paled as he noticed what it was. Gael Salazar's passport."I heard that you had a little business transaction with Gael and Jose Salazar. Am I correct?"."Look, Alex, I know you're angry, but try to understand why I did it!". Alex shot him in the knee.

**3.40pm, CTU Los Angeles - Day Six**

Jack was confused. Why would Alex say he wanted to meet him at CTU, when he had left there hours earlier? Where was he when he made the phone call? He wondered why Alex had lied, when he realised that Alex was trying to keep him away from somewhere. He ran to his car, and sped off down the street, hoping that Alex wasn't planning anything stupid.

**3.55pm, Kim and Chases house, Valencia - Day Six**

Alex was pissed. He had spent the last 10 minutes screaming at Chase, telling him about how the Salazars had suffered in their final minutes. He had also given Chase one hell of a black eye, and was pretty sure he had cracked at least half of his ribs. He decided that Chase had suffered enough, and walked behind him.

"I gave Gael a message for you. Make sure he gives it to you". He pressed the gun hard against the back of Chase's head, and fired. Before he left, he made sure that he left Gael and Jose's passports behind. _I wouldn't want Jack and Kim to think you were innocent, Chase._

**4.05pm, just outside Valencia - Day Six**

"Dammit!". Chase wasn't answering his phone, and Jack was getting worried. He wondered about Alex, what his motives might have been. He was worried that it had something to do with Kim, but the fact was that Kim was safe.

**4.15pm, Kim and Chases house, Valencia - Day Six**

Jack, with his gun drawn, entered the house. He had found the front door wide open, which scared him even more. He called out Chase's name as he slowly moved through the house. His fears became reality when he saw the body, and knew that Alex had been there. _Why, Alex? Why Chase? Why not me?_


	4. Closure

_**Author's Note - This is the final chapter of the story, and acts as closure for the characters involved in the first three chapters. The events in this chapter mostly occur 10 years after the events of Day Six, 15 years after the events of Day Three and 19 years after Day One - the last bit happens later on. As far as this story is concerned, Days Four, Five, the real Six and Seven never occur, so Tony and Michelle are still alive as is David Palmer, but he doesn't appear in this story. Alex Myers is my OC. All other characters apart from Teri Paula, Jack George, and everyone at CTU Washington DC are property of Fox.**_

**10.30am, Sibley Memorial Hospital, Washington DC - 10 years after Day Six**

Alex was heading into the hospital for his shift. Since he had fled Los Angeles, he had decided to do all he could to atone for the killings he had committed, both as a CTU agent and on those unforgettable couple of days a decade earlier. He had moved to the other side of the country and had studied hard to become a doctor. _This way, I can save lives, instead of taking them!_ He wondered if CTU were still looking for him, and had often checked on the Internet to see if he was wanted on any federal websites. He hadn't hidden himself over the years, although he had taken to using his mother's maiden name, Ricketts, rather than Myers. To the world around him, he was now Dr Alexander Ricketts. He still looked mostly the same, but his face had started to gain wrinkles, and he was finding more grey hairs every day. He was 47, though, and had come to accept that he wasn't the same man he was 20 years before.

**10.45am, Washington DC - 10 years after Day Six**

President Allison Taylor was halfway through her second term as POTUS. She had done a lot to help millions of ordinary Americans, and had helped make the situation in the Middle East much calmer. Her motorcade was passing along Pennsylvania Avenue when cars began to explode, and panic ensued. As people rushed to help the injured, and secure the President, one government employee was stood up, badly injured. He looked at the chaos and said, simply,"Dammit".

**11.10am, Valencia High School, Valencia - 10 years after Day Six**

She looked through her locker for her books that she needed for her class, and sighed as she noticed the picture of her father, taped on the inside of her locker. As 16 year old Angela Edmunds closed the locker, she remembered her father and the few years she had spent with him. Her mother - _well, the woman who brought me up _- had been distraught at the time of his murder and was still badly affected. Angela knew that her father's killer, some guy called Alex Myers, was the brother of the woman who had killed Kim's mother almost 20 years ago and was still out there. What she didn't know, was exactly where he was, which scared her. She knew that he wouldn't come after her, but she had had nightmares about him, after seeing a wanted poster of him on the Internet. Those intense turquoise eyes would haunt her endlessly some nights.

**11.15am, Washington DC - 10 years after Day Six**

Jack stumbled towards the Secret Service agents, trying to find out about the President's condition. He didn't get a chance to find out, though, as he felt dizzy and fell to the ground unconscious.

**11.35am, Sibley Memorial Hospital, Washington DC - 10 years after Day Six**

Alex was busy. They had a huge influx of casualties from the bombing of the Presidential convoy, and many of them required a lot of attention. He had to make split second decisions and was rushing around from one patient to the next. His goal, since becoming a doctor, was to never let a patient die before he had exhausted all possible avenues, and this was definitely important today. As a former CTU agent, he had spent years fighting terrorists, and knew of the effects it had on people. His attention was suddenly all on one patient, however. _That can't be him, surely?_

**11.40pm, Kim and Angela's house, Valencia - 10 years after Day Six**

Kim looked at the television with horror. She knew that her father had been travelling in the presidential convoy, and was now trying to get in touch with anyone in Washington who could help her find out about her father. Not surprisingly, the phone lines were jammed as other people across the country tried to find out about their loved ones, and she decided to hold on for a few hours.

**12.00pm, Tony and Michelle's house, Los Angeles - 10 years after Day Six**

Tony laughed as his two twin children jumped on top of him and giggled. Three year old Teri Paula and Jack George Almeida-Dessler were a perfect mix of their parents. They had Michelle's eyes, Tony's black hair and their skin was a light olive. They were both adventurous and clever, and often tired Tony and Michelle out. They were able to work from home, as they ran a private security firm. They planned to have as many children as possible and named them after people they had lost or their closest friends.

**12.10pm, Sibley Memorial Hospital, Washington DC - 10 years after Day Six**

The chaos had died down now, and most of the doctors were going about their work as normal. Alex, however, was sat down next to Jack's bed. He looked at his former friend's injuries and knew exactly what damage had been done. He was glad that Jack's injuries weren't life threatening, but he was worried about the coma Jack was in. He contemplated phoning Kim, informing her about her father. Jack hadn't been carrying much identification, and what he had been carrying had been lost in the carnage, which meant that the sign above Jack's bed read 'John Doe'. Alex looked around to make sure noone was watching, and wiped that off, and wrote Jack's name in it's place.

**12.35pm, Kim and Angela's house, Valencia - 10 years after Day Six**

_Missing? How can he be missing? _Kim was now even more worried. She had managed to get through to the emergency hot line that had been set up, and had been told that her father was missing. She hung up the phone, and started to pack some clothes. _I'll go there and find him myself!_

**1.00pm, Valencia High School, Valencia - 10 years after Day Six**

Angela had been summoned to the Principals office, much to her surprise. She was a good, intelligent student who rarely got in trouble. As she entered and saw the look on her mother's face, she knew it wasn't her that was in trouble.

**1.30pm, Sibley Memorial Hospital, Washington DC - 10 years after Day Six**

Alex had gotten back to work, but he would check on Jack every chance he could. He hoped that noone had noticed him doing so. Looking at the medical charts about him, he realised that Jack would probably need to spend at least a few days in the hospital. How long depended on when he woke up from the coma. Alex wondered what exactly he was supposed to do about the situation. He could just avoid Jack's room and hope that Jack never saw him, but he was concerned about Jack, and felt that he needed to keep himself updated on his condition, even at the risk of being discovered. Besides, if anyone from LA came to visit him, chances were that they would see Alex anyway. He was a little anxious that there was a big chance he would soon be behind bars, but put this to the back of his mind. _You can't think about that right now, not just because of Jack._

**1.40pm, LAX International Airport - 10 years after Day Six**

Kim and Angela were waiting for their flight to Washington, which was scheduled for 2pm. They were both anxious, and Kim was trying to get through to the hot line again to see if there was any more news about her father. She sighed with relief when she was told that Jack had been located, and was being treated at Sibley Memorial Hospital, and was in a stable condition.

**3.00pm, Sibley Memorial Hospital, Washington DC - 10 years after Day Six**

Jack's condition had improved a lot since Alex had last checked in on him a few hours earlier. He hoped that Jack would be out of the coma soon, and also hoped that he wouldn't be anywhere near him when it happened. He had managed to update the emergency hot line with information about Jack, so that it would be easier for Kim to find out what had happened to him.

**3.30pm, Flight 581 to Washington - 10 years after Day Six**

Kim looked at her sleeping daughter and smiled. She was proud of Angela, and often wished that Chase was still alive, so that he could be proud of her as well. She had been affected greatly by his death, and there were many times when Angela would have to go and stay with her biological mother, who had been very understanding and had always let Kim have her back when she felt better.

**4.00pm, Sibley Memorial Hospital, Washington DC - 10 years after Day Six**

_That was close!_ Alex had almost walked into Jack's room when he noticed the Secret Service agent sat next to the bed. He knew that the agent was probably a friend of Jacks, and that he would only know Alex as Dr Ricketts and not as a murderous traitor, but Alex was feeling very anxious - _and very paranoid _- and so decided to go and visit another patient.

**4.30pm, California Institution for Women, California - 10 years since Day Six**

Mandy was sick of prison. She had served 9 years of a life sentence, with no possibility of parole, and felt that she was going crazy. She was a person who liked to roam around, who desired action and would kill anyone, if the money was good enough. Now, she was stuck in her cell most hours of the day, and felt old and defeated. Not knowing of Alex's betrayal of her, she wondered where he was and would never have guessed correctly.

**5.00pm, Oceanside Hotel, Santa Barbara - 10 years after Day Six**

Bill Buchanan may have been retired, but he was loving it. He had gone on holiday in Santa Barbara, and was relaxing near the pool, enjoying the late afternoon sunshine, as well as a ice cold drink. He didn't miss CTU or being employed - _why would I?_

**6.00pm, ****Sibley Memorial Hospital, Washington DC - 10 years after Day Six**

The Secret Service agent had now left, and Alex was able to check on Jack again. He noticed that Jack's vitals had changed for the better, meaning that he was probably coming out of the coma, although he wouldn't necessarily wake up for another few hours. Alex wondered if anyone was coming to visit Jack, and thought of Kim and Angela. He felt bad for them, and his deepest regret was robbing them of a man they loved, a regret made worse by the fact that he needed to kill Chase, to make him pay for killing his sister - _how sadistically ironic is that, Alex? You stopped Jack from doing the exact same thing!. _He had still not forgiven Chase, and he never would, but Kim and Angela were always there in the back of his mind. If he was feeling depressed, he would hear their voices, which pretty much made things worse. As he left Jack's room, Alex wondered how Jack had taken Chase's death. _If he saw Chase as part of his family, he'll kill you the first chance he gets, Alex!_

**7.00pm, Dulles Airport, Washington DC - 10 years after Day Six**

Kim and Angela got into the cab, and Kim asked the driver to go to the hospital. She was anxious to see her father, and hoped that he wouldn't look too bad. Kim had seen Chase's body after his murder, and the image still haunted her today. She didn't recognise Chase after his violent end, and that scared her. The worst thing was that Angela was so young at the time, that she had hardly any memories of her father, and Kim wondered all about the memories that Chase would never share with his daughter.

**7.30pm, Sibley Memorial Hospital, Washington DC - 10 years after Day Six**

Alex was trying to make up his mind whether or not to stick around. His shift was almost over, and normally he would be happily getting ready to go home and relax. Today, however, was different. Jack Bauer, once one of his closest friends, was lying in a hospital bed where he worked, and Alex felt the need to stay. He knew that someone might come and visit Jack, and recognise him, but he was willing to take that risk. _After all, they'll probably think they were mistaken._

As Alex left Jack's room, two women were looking in his direction, and they certainly recognised him. Kim felt like she was about to either faint or explode, and she hugged Angela closely. Angela had also seen Alex, and she was distraught. People nearby were wondering what had happened, but they were in a hospital, and decided that it was a private matter. Kim managed to get over the initial shock, and called Tony. _He'll know what to do_.

**7.45pm, Tony and Michelle's house, Los Angeles - 10 years after Day Six**

Tony almost dropped the phone in shock. Kim had just told him about Alex, and now he was frantically trying to find the number for CTU Washington. He was relieved that Alex had finally been found, but was worried about his three friends who were at the hospital. He knew that Alex would try to run rather than harm any of them, but this knowledge did nothing to calm him down.

**7.50pm, Sibley Memorial Hospital, Washington DC - 10 years after Day Six**

Kim and Angela were in the women's toilets, and Kim had managed to calm Angela down. They had been told that CTU agents would be at the hospital within minutes, and Kim had told Tony to inform the agents of their location. They felt safe in the toilets, and didn't want to go outside in case Alex saw them. Like tony, they weren't worried about Alex hurting them, but they were anxious not to warn him.

**8.00pm, Sibley Memorial Hospital, Washington DC - 10 years after Day Six**

CTU Washington had sent two agents - Sherry Hope and Ryan Ellingson. Sherry walked inside the toilets and introduced herself, whilst Ryan looked around the immediate area. Both had been informed about Alex, and given a detailed description of him. Ryan smiled as he noticed Alex walking into Jack's room. As he walked past the room slowly, he noticed that Alex had his back turned to the door, and took his chance. He drew his gun and informed Alex of his presence. As Alex turned around, Ryan noticed the emotions that were burnt deep into Alex's eyes - pain, anger, regret and sadness. He ordered Alex to assume the position, as Sherry and Kim walked into the room. Kim nodded as Ryan asked her to confirm Alex's identity. As he was taken, handcuffed, past Kim, he whispered,"I'm sorry".

**15.00pm, Federal Courthouse, Los Angeles - 10 years, ten months after Day Six**

"Mr Myers, your actions on the day of Mr Edmunds death, the fact that for a decade you evaded justice and the fact that you assaulted your victim before finally killing him mean that your sentence must be severe. I have taken into account your guilty plea and the fact that the murder was committed less than a day after you witnessed the murder of your sister, an act, I will add, that was ordered by Mr Edmunds. However, I have to take into account the fact that you have also been found guilty of treason, and I will therefore punish your actions with the death penalty, Mr Myers"

_And so this is how my life will end. Locked up until they can find the time to inject me with poison_. Alex was stunned at the sentence. He had hoped that he would not be sentenced to death, and his lawyer had mentioned appeals to him almost as soon as the sentance had been announced.

Kim, Jack and Angela were all relieved at the outcome of the trial. They knew that justice had finally won, and that Alex would pay for his crimes.

**11.00pm, San Quentin State Prison, California - 19 years after Day Six**

Alex was strapped down in the execution chamber. He looked out of the window and saw, amongst the small group of witnesses, Jack and Kim. He had been visited by both in his final days, which had comforted Alex, who was scared of his imminent death. As the anaesthetic began to take effect, he felt a tear fall from his eye. He wondered who it was for - Teri? Nina? Chase? Jack, Kim and Angela? As his eyes started to close for the final time, he took one last look at Jack and Kim, and saw Kim mouth something to him.

"I forgive you".


End file.
